What the Volturi wants, they will hurt to get
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Jasper is approached by Volturi, Seth tries to help him and they are both taken to The Volturi, Jasper refuses to join them...Alice can't see them and Aro has hired 'help' to help 'break Jasper in' Can the others find them in time: After BD but no Renesme
1. Ambushed and Taken

Jasper took in a deep breath as he wandered through the forest. The earthy scents filled his nose and mouth but he still hasn't found the scent he was looking for. Jasper was hunting, he was thirsty, but at the moment there wasn't anything around that he could hunt. Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were at home. Jasper was yearning for a chance to go hunting alone and they had given him the chance. Jasper ran through the trees quickly, though barely making a sound, as he searched for any animal. Jasper grinned as he caught scent of a deer. He slowed down and went into a hunting stance, sneaking up on his prey, which was standing in a clearing, grazing at the ground, unawares that its life was about to be cut short. Jasper ran his hand through his honey blonde hair. He lunged and caught the deer by its throat; Jasper could feel the deer's blood pulsing under his teeth, after a few minutes of the deer struggling violently it stopped moving and Jasper finished feeding off it. Jasper sighed as he stood up, wiping blood away from his mouth, he looked at his shirt, now covered in blood stains, and grimaced. His wife, Alice, wasn't going to be happy about him ruining this shirt, it was one of her favourites. Alice was a bit crazy when it came to fashion, Jasper smiled at the thought of his wife with her pixie like appearance with her spiky black hair, her huge smile and her visions of the future. Jasper loved Alice with all of his non-beating heart. Jasper was about to head back when emotions of menace and contempt struck him. Jasper growled and went into a defensive stance, looking for the source of these emotions. Jasper took a step back when Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix and, Jasper froze when he recognized him, Aro. Jasper backed away slightly. Aro held up his hands.

"Calm down, Jasper." Aro laughed. Jasper growled slightly.

"What do you want, Aro?" Jasper growled, he feared for Alice's safety, Aro wanted her, Edward and Bella to join the Volturi. Aro gave a small smile, his blood red eyes glinting.

"We want you, Jasper." Aro smiled at Jasper, whose golden eyes widened slightly. Jasper shook his head.

"That's not all you want, I can tell." Jasper glared at Aro. Jasper's eyes flashed to the rest of them as Felix moved slightly. Aro shrugged.

"Well, I was going to go after your charming wife but," Aro started. "You might be just as useful as dear Alice." Jasper could feel the truth behind those words and it scared him. Jasper shook his head.

"Not interested." Jasper stated backing away slowly, but every step he took backwards, the Volturi took a step forward. Jasper felt trapped. Aro glanced at the vampires surrounding him before focusing back to Jasper.

"Now, now, Jasper, it isn't your choice anymore." Aro told him. Jasper froze. Aro sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled slightly. Jasper could smell it too, werewolf, and Jasper knew which werewolf that was. The thudding of running paws was getting closer. Aro shook his head and Jasper could feel the hate and determination roll of him. Jasper glanced behind him, where the source of the thudding paws was approaching from.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jasper, we don't want to hurt you." Aro warned.

"Speak for yourself." Felix muttered. Aro glared at him, sending Felix recoiling. Jasper glanced behind him again, two minutes tops. Jasper couldn't decide but then he made up his mind.

"Seth, run back! Run away!" Jasper screamed out. Aro nodded to Jane. Jasper collapsed to his knees, his head in his hands as he cried out in pain. The pain kept hitting Jasper and soon he was on his back after a painful bout of shocks from Jane. The pain stopped and Jasper panted slightly, even though he really didn't need too. The thudding of paws came closer. Aro, now standing by Jasper's head, frowned slightly at the sound of howling. Jasper rolled over onto his knees, leaning on his elbows as he shook.

"Seth, don't! Go back! Tell the other's it's the Volturi!" Jasper whispered panicked, he knew Seth was close enough to hear him now. Aro frowned unpleasantly at Jasper and Jasper could feel the anger rolling off him. With a sudden howl, Seth leapt through the trees and straight at Aro. Aro backed away till he was standing with his guard again. Seth landed in front of Jasper, in a defensive crouch, his teeth bared. Jasper raised his head and looked at the sand-coloured mass of fur in front of him.

"Seth, no, go back to the others!" Jasper said weakly. Seth turned his head around to look at Jasper before looking back at Aro. Seth growled. A wave of hate hit Jasper, it was coming from Aro. Jasper sent calm to him. Aro smiled at Jasper.

"That can be useful, if you join us." Aro said. Seth looked at Jasper once again, his wolfy eyes reading confused. Jasper shook his head as he shakily got to his feet.

"I'm not joining the Volturi, I'm a Cullen." Jasper growled as he stood next to Seth. Aro looked disappointed. Jasper laid a hand on Seth's hot head; Seth looked up at him and whimpered.

"Go back to the others." Jasper said with a small thankful smile. Seth was hesitant.

"Go." Jasper said as the Volturi watched on. Seth let out a small whine. With a quick look at the Volturi, Jasper crouched down next to him.

"Go back, Seth, I don't want anything to happen." Jasper said quietly. Seth gave a huff and turned to leave, when he fell to the ground, howling in pain. Jasper felt the pain roll off Seth.

"Aro, stop it!" Jasper ordered, glancing worriedly at Seth. Aro smiled and Seth kept howling in pain. Jasper sent calm out but Jane didn't stop hurting Seth.

"Aro, he's a kid, please stop!" Jasper begged the head figure in the long dark robe. Aro gave a small nod and Seth went still, whimpering slightly. Jasper laid a hand comfortingly on Seth's side. Seth was shaking madly and was panting heavily.

"Alec." Aro said quietly. Jasper's head whipped to them.

"Aro, leave Seth be," Jasper looked at the ground. Aro smiled.

"I'm not going to kill him, yet." Jasper leapt up and stood in front of Seth protectively, like Seth had to done to him moments ago. Jasper growled. Alec did his thing and Jasper found he was unable to move, he could feel the growing panic coming off Seth and could barely hear the frightened whimpers. Jasper wondered if this meant the end. Pain hit Jasper again, but with no ways to move, Jasper soon blacked out. Seth was then hit with the pain and passed out quickly also.

Alice was smiling as she watched Jasper leap across the lake to go hunting, she turned away from the window and looked at her family lounged around the family room. Emmet and Jacob were playing some X-BOX game loudly, Carlisle was reading, Esme was cleaning her already immaculate house, Rose was sitting next to Emmet, doing her nails and Bella and Edward were at the piano. Alice sat down next to Bella and smiled at her newest sister. Bella had been turned into a vampire a few months ago. Alice stood up and quickly moved to help Esme with some flower decoration. A howl pierced the sky and Jacob frowned slightly. Leah walked through the door.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked. Leah shrugged as she headed towards the kitchen. Alice thought about Jasper and gasped. Edward froze as he saw what Alice was currently seeing.

_Five of the Volturi were standing in front of Jasper. Aro was telling Jasper to join them, Jasper refused. Jasper turned to look behind him and screamed something out. Jasper collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands and…_

Alice gasped.

"What happened?!" She screamed. "I can't see!" Carlisle frowned and stood up quickly.

"Alice, what has happened?" Esme asked, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Jasper!" Alice sobbed "Why can't I see anymore?!" Alice cried out in anguish. Jacob leapt up and Leah ran out of the kitchen. They both ran out of the door, changing into their wolf forms as they did. Edward, Emmet and Carlisle ran after them. Bella took Alice's hand.

"What did you see?" Esme asked gently.

"The Volturi, they were in a clearing, standing in front of Jasper. Aro was asking Jasper to join them but Jasper refused." Bella gasped quietly. "This is what I can't make sense of," Alice said. "Jasper turned to look behind him and screamed something out but I couldn't hear it and then Jasper collapsed to his knees with his head in his hands and then nothing." Alice shook; Rosalie walked over and stood next to Esme. Ten minutes passed and Alice was boarding on hysterics. A sad howl ripped through the air and Edward, Emmet, Carlisle and Jacob walked through the door looking miserable. Alice jumped up.

"What happened? Did you find Jasper?" She cried out. Carlisle laid a hand onto his daughter's arm. He led her to the couch and sat her down.

"The Volturi was there and so was Jasper," Carlisle began. "The reason you're vision blacked out was because Seth interfered." Alice nodded.

"Where's Jasper and Seth?" Bella asked for Alice. Carlisle sighed.

"We are sure the Volturi has them both." Edward answered darkly. Alice broke down, her body heaving with dry sobs.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get them back." Emmet promised. Jacob gave a small cough.

"I'm going to find Leah and then we've got to go tell Sue and Sam." Jacob said hoarsely. Edward nodded.

"Do you me to go with you?" Bella asked. Jacob gave a small nod.

"It won't be breaking the treaty, will it?" Carlisle asked concerned. Jacob shrugged, his eyes dull.

"Who cares about the treaty now?" He said before he and Bella ran out the door. Edward followed them. Alice looked at Carlisle.

"Now what?" She asked. Carlisle frowned.

"We have to wait."

Jasper came to in the backseat of a dark sedan. Aro, Felix and Jane sat across from him. Jasper felt an unnatural hotness coming from his side and saw Seth, now in his clothed human form, unconscious at his side. Jasper put a protective arm around the gangly fifteen year old.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked. Aro looked out of the window.

"About five minutes away from Volterra." Jasper nodded and glanced down at Seth, who was stirring gently.

"Why did you bring him?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Because once you blacked out, I took the liberty of going through your memories and thoughts," Jasper flinched. "And I found out that dear Alice can't see werewolves, so she won't know for sure that we have you." Seth woke up at that point. He saw Aro in front of him and felt the coolness of Jasper's arm around his shoulders. Seth sat up, the Volturi watching him apprehensively. Jasper took his arm from around Seth and clasped his hands together. Aro stared at the visible scars on Jasper's wrist. Jasper felt the wonder coming from Aro. Aro's brow furrowed as he saw it. He reached over and grabbed Jasper's arm. Jasper growled and barred his teeth before catching sight of Jane staring at Seth and calming down. Aro pulled the left sleeve of Jasper's jumper up and his eyes widened at the sight of all of the scars. Jasper pulled his arm away and pulled the sleeve back down.

"You got them from training newborns with Maria, correct?" Aro asked. Jasper shook his head slightly.

"I got them from controlling newborns for Maria and from fighting with covens that had newborns." Jasper growled unhappily. The car came to a stop, the doors of the car were opened and Jasper and Seth were pulled out. Aro, Jane and Felix climbed out after them. Demetri had Jasper's arms pinned tightly behind his back while Felix then grabbed Seth's arms tightly. Aro sighed happily.

"Let's go," He ordered. Aro extended a hand towards Jane. "Jane?" He asked. Jane smiled and took it. Jasper looked around, they were in the shadows, but out in the sunshine were hundreds of people, tourists, wandering around in awe. A couple of them had spotted Jasper and Seth being held by the Volturi and were now talking to one of the guards.

"Come," Aro ordered. Jasper and Seth were forced into a deeper darkness, they came to a stop when they reached a trap door sort of thing. Jane, Alec and Aro leapt gracefully down. Seth looked at Jasper.

"They're not serious?" Seth asked worriedly. Jasper gave a small smile.

"I'll go down first and catch you if you like." Jasper said. Seth nodded. Demetri let of Jasper and Jasper leapt into the hole, Demetri close behind him. Jasper landed and waited for Seth. A few seconds later and Seth landed in his arms. Felix landed afterwards. Seth got to his feet. Demetri grabbed hold of Jasper again, while Felix just led Seth on. They were quickly moved through the lit hallways until they came to the main chamber.

"Take Seth to his and Jasper's lodgings." Aro ordered. Jasper glared at him as Seth was being forced away.

"You are not taking him anywhere without me." Jasper growled, pulling at Demetri's hold, Demetri tightened his hold even more. Aro gave a smile.

"Now, relax yourself, we aren't going to hurt him." Aro promised. Jasper relaxed a little as Felix led Seth away. Seth was giving Jasper worried glances as he was pulled away. Aro opened the doors to the main chamber and walked in to many welcomes. Jane and Alec followed close behind with Demetri, forcing Jasper inside, coming up last. Aro took his seat and Demetri let go of Jasper. Jasper stood still in the middle on the room, under dozens of Volturi vampire's scrutiny. Aro smiled at Jasper.

"Jasper, will you join us now?" Aro asked. Jasper snarled.

"No, like I told you in the clearing, I am a Cullen." Jasper answered coldly. Anger surged from around the room so Jasper sent a wave of calm. Aro smiled.

"See, my brothers, Jasper's gift?" Aro asked. Jasper rolled his eyes. Demetri held out a single Volturi robe. Jasper ignored it.

"I won't join you." Jasper said calmly. Aro sighed.

"Demetri, take him to join the werewolf." An outburst of angered cries erupted at the word werewolf.

"He is a shape shifter, not a child of the moon." Jasper said. Aro smiled, and the cries died down. Demetri grabbed Jasper's arms once again and dragged him away, snarling. Demetri dragged Jasper down a long hallway and towards a door at the end of a side hallway. Demetri unlocked the door and shoved Jasper in. Jasper walked in to find Seth back in his wolf form, whimpering unhappily. The room wasn't like a dungeon but more of a guest room, there was a single bed against one of the side walls with a dresser fall of clothes and a bathroom through one of the doors. Jasper sat down on the floor and Seth slipped on over and sat down next to Jasper. Seth whined quietly. Jasper felt the anguish coming off him and nodded.

"What are we going to do, Seth?" Jasper asked quietly. Seth whined.

"You get the bed." Jasper said standing up, Seth turned his head slightly to the side.

"I don't sleep, remember?" Jasper laughed harshly. Seth jumped up onto the bed and curled up, within a few minutes light snores were emitting from Seth. Jasper gave a small smile as he walked around the room. After a few hours the door opened and a couple of raw steaks were thrown in, Seth sat up, sniffing the air eagerly. They didn't give fresh blood so Jasper let Seth eat them both. A couple of days went past with food and water being thrown into the room for Seth, Aro hadn't asked for Jasper again. A few more days past before Aro sent for Jasper again, Jasper gave Seth a reassuring pat before following Felix to the main chamber. Jasper winced slightly as he walked into the room. Aro smiled happily.

"Ah, Jasper," He greeted Jasper as though they were old friends. "Have you reconsidered our offer?" Jasper stared at Aro. Aro noted how much Jasper had changed within the last few days. Jasper's honey blonde hair hung limp, his eyes had gotten a little bit darker with thirst, there were dark purple rings around his eyes and his skin was a little paler.

"No, I will not join the Volturi." Jasper said hoarsely. Aro sighed and stood up.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to this." He said sadly nodding to Demetri. Jasper turned around slightly as Demetri opened the door. Jasper hissed and snarled and went into a defensive crouch when he saw that vampire standing there. Aro glided past Jasper and towards the door.

"Maria! I'm glad you've arrived." Aro greeted Maria happily.

_____________________________________________________________________ My first Twilight fanfic! I had to do one about Jasper and it had to involve Seth cause nothing ever really bad happens to him….please Read and Review..

Luv HGP


	2. Maria tries to break Jasper

Alice had hidden in her room for days, refusing to speak to anyone. There had been no more visions about Jasper, no matter how hard she looked. Alice lay down on the bed that she and Jasper used to share and stared blankly at the ceiling. A knock on the door broke Alice out of her miserable trance. Alice didn't say anything but the person at the door opened it anyway.

"Alice?" Came a hesitant voice. Alice frowned. Why was she up here? A frustrated sigh and the door opened the whole way.

"Come on, bloodsucker, you gotta talk." Leah walked into the room. Alice sat up and Leah sat down on the edge on the bed. Alice remained quiet.

"I sorta know what you are going through, Seth's my brother." Leah said, her voice breaking slightly at the end. Alice nodded.

"It's hard because I can't _see_ him anymore." Alice said quietly. Leah gave a small smile.

"Hey, she speaks." Alice gave a small smile in reply. Leah hesitantly laid her hand on Alice's.

"You need to hunt." Leah said, noticing how dark Alice's eyes were. Alice gave a small nod. Leah stood up and offered a hand. Alice took it and stood up. As they walked to the door Alice gasped suddenly, and within seconds Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Jacob were at the door. Alice's eyes were blank as images went through her head, Edward moaned as he caught the images as well.

_Maria walked into the main chamber towards a snarling Jasper, she examines him, looking disappointed. _

"_Major, what has that family done to you?" Maria tittered. Jasper growled but remained still. Maria glanced at Aro._

"_So, what you meant was I get to break him in for you?" Maria asked venomous. Aro nodded. Maria gave a sly smile._

"_I can do that." Maria crouched and lunged at Jasper. Jasper fought back as Maria snapped towards his throat. Jasper succeeded towards throwing Maria off him, only to have Demetri and Felix hold him down as Maria sauntered back. Jasper struggled and snarled, trying to break free. Maria knelt beside Jasper and grabbed his right arm, she gave an evil grin, her teeth covered with venom, and bit Jasper repeatedly. Jasper struggled not to cry out but after the 30__th__ bite to his left arm, he gave a loud cry of pain. Aro laughed in the background. He smiled like he got an idea._

"_Bring the young wolf."_

Alice gasped and she came back to reality.

"Maria!" Alice whispered. Carlisle grabbed Alice's arm to balance her. Edward moaned quietly as Alice went back over her vision.

"What happened?" Leah and Jacob asked worriedly. Alice blinked repeatedly.

"Maria, who turned Jasper into a vampire, is at the Volturi," Edward moaned. "Aro has her there to 'break Jasper in'," Carlisle shook his head worriedly.

"Maria was biting him over and over and after the 30th bite to Jazz's left arm, Jazz cried out," Edward's voice shook. Edward looked to Jacob and Leah. "Then Aro ordered someone to bring the young wolf to the main chamber." He finished bitterly. Leah moaned and her knees buckled, Carlisle caught her. Leah turned to Carlisle and collapsed into him, sobbing openly. Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly. Jacob walked down stairs, struggling not to break down and break everything in sight, Jacob collapsed on the sofa with his head in his hands. There was a breeze of cold air and Jacob felt himself in a cold embrace. Jacob opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in Esme's arms, and without knowing why, Jacob started crying. Esme rubbed in back and soothed him as he cried his eyes out, he was worried about Seth, the youngest of the pack, now in the hands of murderous blood suckers. Jacob flashed back to when he had to go tell Sue.

_Jacob, Bella and Edward found Leah sitting at the base of a tree, in her human form, Bella helped her up and held onto her as they ran towards La Push. Sam met them at the line, silently Sam morphed into his human self and demanded their reasons for crossing the line, quickly Edward told him. Sam stood back, shocked, and let them pass, Sam and some of the other wolves went with them to Sue's. Billy and Charlie were already over there. Charlie was surprised to see Bella with Leah in her arms._

"_Bells, what are you doing here?" He asked worriedly, standing up to examine Leah._

"_Dad, she is okay." Bella told her dad. 'Physically maybe.' Jacob couldn't help but think, Jacob saw Edward's head incline in agreement. Billy looked at Jacob concerned. _

"_Uh, Charlie, why don't you take Billy home?" Edward asked awkwardly. Charlie frowned._

"_What exactly is going on here?!" Sue finally cried out, annoyed. Edward glanced at Charlie as Bella placed Leah onto a chair._

"_Charlie, please, this is something we need to discuss with Sue." Edward said. Charlie shook his head._

"_Oh no, I'm staying right here." Charlie said. Edward sighed. Bella put her hands on both of Leah's shoulders comfortingly. There was a loud howl outside and Edward winced slightly. Billy coughed._

"_Charlie, can you take me home?" Billy asked. Charlie growled slightly but stood up, he glared at Edward before going outside to get the car opened up._

"_Tell Sam to tell me the whole story later." Billy told Jacob sternly. Jake nodded silently as Charlie came back inside and wheeled Billy to the car before driving off._

"_So, what's happened?" Sue asked annoyed. "Why are you two here?! This counts as breaking the treaty." Sue accused, pointing at Bella and Edward. Leah looked up from the table, her eyes red and puffy._

"_They aren't breaking the treaty." Leah said sadly. Sue shook her head._

"_Perhaps you better sit down." Edward said. Sue did and looked at them expectantly. _

"_Seth's been taken by Volturi." Jacob said bluntly. Sue gasped. _

"_What?!" Edward started to explain the whole story._

"_Jasper went out hunting but was approached by the Italian vampires, the Volturi, Jasper was, we believe, being hurt by the Volturi when Seth heard them. Seth ran to the clearing and helped Jasper out, but somehow Jazz and Seth were both unconscious and were taken by the Volturi." Edward finished stiffly. Sue started to sob and Leah stood up, putting her arms around her mother._

"_I just lost Harry," Sue cried out, Sue grabbed at Edward. "Please don't let them take my Seth away from me too." Jacob couldn't take it and walked out the door._

After a while Jacob calmed down and Esme loosened her hug and gave Jake a small smile. Jacob returned it, wiping his eyes.

"Thanks, Esme." Jacob said standing up. Esme smiled gently.

"Anytime, Jacob." She told him quietly. Jacob looked around and saw Emmet, Rose and Alice standing by the stairs. Emmet walked over and took Jacob in a bone crushing bear hug. Jacob felt his feet leave the ground.

"Emmet!" Esme chided.

"Emmet…can't…breathe!" Jacob gasped. Emmet chuckled and let Jacob go.

"So, we going to the Volturi?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow morning." Carlisle said from the top of the stairs, he looked angry.

"No one harms my family, my sons." Carlisle said with a quick glance at Jacob. Jacob smiled.

"I'm gonna go tell Billy not to freak when I disappear for a few days." Jacob said before changing into a wolf running out the door. Carlisle sighed as he walked down the stairs and into his wife's arms.

Seth watched Jasper being led away with his hackles raised. Five minutes passed before Seth started to hear snarls and growls coming from where the main chamber was, there was a loud bang and a few yells, and then, Seth ran to the door and whimpered when he heard this, a loud cry of pain. Seth changed back into his human form and started hammering at the door. It opened to reveal little Jane, with her hand out, Seth pushed his black hair out of his eyes and glared at Jane apprehensively, Jane sighed.

"Aro wants you to the main chamber, wolf boy." Jane said before turning around and heading down the hallway, Seth walked out the room and followed her carefully. Jane opened the doors to the main chamber and Seth walked in slowly. Hisses broke out from around the room. Seth's eyes widened when he caught sight of Jasper laying on the floor, covered in bites. Jasper rolled over onto his stomach, groaning, and looked at Seth. Jasper slowly rose to his feet and glared at a small vampire. Seth walked over slowly to Jasper and put his hand on his arm, Jasper hissed slightly, Seth quickly drew back his hand. The little brown headed vampire wrinkled her nose in disgust before turning to Aro.

"What is this?" She asked disgustedly. Jasper let out a small laugh; she turned and glared at him. Aro stood up and walked over to Seth. Seth glanced at him wearily. Aro laid a hand on Seth's back, Seth flinched slightly at the burning cold touch of Aro's hand.

"This is Seth, the Cullen's werewolf friend." Aro said with his eyes closed. Jasper realized what he was doing and snarled at Aro. Aro took his hand off Seth's back and went back to sitting down. Seth looked mildly confused. Aro smiled at his amount of new knowledge. Seth looked at Jasper, who was now being circled by the small vampire, Jasper snarled as she ran her hand across his now exposed, pale, marble skin back. The small vampire gave a high pitched girly laugh and scratched her nails along his back. It made no mark on Jasper's back.

"Major, Major, Major, what has that family done to you?" Maria sighed, coming to a halt in front of Jasper. Jasper growled slightly as Maria ran her fingers through Jasper's honey blonde locks. Aro sighed.

"If only dear Alice was here," He said longingly. Jasper snarled at Aro, whose milky red eyes were now glinting. Maria turned to Aro with a confused look on her face.

"Who is Alice?" Maria asked slowly, turning back to Jasper. Aro laughed and looked to Jasper who was now crouched for an attack. Seth moved quietly to Jasper's side and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Jasper went out from the attack crouch but still snarled quietly.

"Calm down, man." Seth whispered to Jasper. Jasper calmed himself and glared at Aro.

"You keep away from Alice." Jasper warned quietly. Aro frowned at Jasper and stood up, walking towards Jasper. Aro stopped in front of Jasper and Seth and glared at him.

"Do you think threatening me is the smartest thing to do, Jasper?" Aro asked quietly. Waves of hate and anger hit Jasper from all directions. Jasper looked at the ground as his answer. Aro chucked darkly.

"That's what I thought." He said before turning to Seth. Seth moved closer to Jasper, shivering slightly. Maria tapped her foot.

"Who is Alice?" She asked. Aro sighed and kept staring at Seth.

"Alice is Jasper's wife." Aro said quietly, another low growl from Jasper. Maria glared at Jasper.

"You're married?" She asked angrily. Jasper gave a single nod. Maria growled and stormed out of the room. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. Aro sighed and shook his head, focusing back on Seth.

"How is your mother coping?" Aro asked suddenly.

"What?" Seth asked giving Jasper a quick glance. Aro gripped Seth's bare shoulder tightly.

"Your mother," Aro said breathlessly. "How is she coping with your father's death?" Aro asked, releasing Seth's shoulder. Seth started to shake; he looked at the ground and swallowed.

"She-She's fine." He said hoarsely. Jasper felt the waves of despair hit him. Aro nodded.

"And your older sister," Aro coughed. "Leah, isn't it?" Seth nodded silently.

"She struggled with your father dying, how do you think she'll react with you?" Aro asked quietly. Seth started to shake but, Jasper knew, in the way of transforming. Jasper grabbed Seth's shoulders.

"Seth, don't do this, not here!" Jasper warned, but it was too late. Seth had already formed into his sand-coloured wolf. Maria flitted back in when everyone started hissing. Aro smiled at the werewolf crouched on the floor with his ears pressed to his skull. Aro flicked his gaze to Jane and then back to Seth. Jasper sprung in front of Seth, catching some of Jane's attack until Maria lunged, shoved him out of the way and held him to the floor. Seth started howling as the pain hit him. Jasper snarled as the pain from Seth hit him. Jasper struggled to break free of Maria's grasp as Seth writhed around on the floor. After a pain filled howl, Aro nodded his head slightly, and Jane stopped. Maria leapt off Jasper and Jasper sprung to his feet and went to Seth's side. Jasper crouched down next to Seth, calming him. Jasper looked to Aro, his darkened eyes flashing dangerously, and laid a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Enough, Aro." Jasper ordered. Aro bowed his head and Demetri leapt forward, once again pining Jasper's arms behind his back.

"Maria?" Aro asked lightly. Maria glided forward to Aro and looked at him eagerly.

"No venom." Aro warned, glaring at Maria. Maria nodded and walked menacingly towards Seth. Seth whimpered as he tried to stand up. Seth finally stood on all four, whimpering and swaying, as Maria walked slowly towards him. Jasper struggled against Demetri's hold. Maria pounced and pinned Seth to the floor, she gazed at Jasper with a look of triumph. Jasper turned to Aro.

"Aro, please, this isn't necessary!" Jasper begged. "He is just a kid!" Aro just shook his head, his long black hair remaining still. Maria, pining Seth down with her knees, lifted up his sandy right front paw and gave Jasper a venom-free grin, slowly she lowered her head and sunk her teeth into Seth's leg. Seth gave a long pain-filled howl as Maria's teeth pierced his skin. Jasper gave a ferocious snarl. Maria bit Seth again and again, until Aro motioned for her to stop. Maria stood up and spat out the bad tasting werewolf blood. Aro blinked at Maria and raised his hands.

"I only meant stop biting him for a while." Aro murmured. Maria smiled and crouched; Seth whimpered and stood up before crouching defensively. Maria leapt and Seth jumped both catching each other in mid-air with a loud bang. Seth landed on all fours awkwardly and Maria landed on her feet gracefully. Seth panted slightly but watched Maria with intense concentration. Maria snarled, venom coating her teeth, Jasper tried pulling away from Demetri but he had a really tight grip on his arms. Maria leapt and collided with Seth, Seth flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud snap. Seth tried to stand but yelped and fell back down as he put his weight on his front left paw. Seth remained on the floor but watched Maria close in the distance between them. Maria smiled, seeing Seth unable to defend himself, came to a stop next to Seth. Seth looked up at her and growled slightly, Maria just smiled and stamped on Seth's left leg. Seth howled loudly. Maria crouched down and picked up Seth's right paw, once again she smiled at Jasper but this time with venom coated teeth. With a ferocious snarl, Jasper broke free and leapt at Maria, before she knew what was happening, before anyone knew what was happening, Jasper had Maria pinned against the wall. Felix and Demetri skimmed forward, grabbing Jasper and pulling him off Maria. Jasper let himself be pulled away. Aro frowned at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Jasper, what is the meaning of this?" Aro scolded. Maria gathered back her composure and gave Jasper a small smile. Jasper yanked himself out of Demetri's and Felix's grasp and turned to Aro.

"She was going to bite him with venom." Jasper spat. Aro turned to Maria, Jasper felt like he was about to knocked down by the force of the anger now seeping out of Aro, Maria took a couple of steps back. Aro shook his head, his milky red eyes flashing dangerously, and looked back to Maria.

"You went against my orders." Aro said lightly, his tone dangerous. Jasper glided over to Seth's side as Aro stared down Maria. Aro looked to the closed main doors and inhaled deeply and then looked towards Felix.

"Felix, take Maria to her lodgings until I can deal with her." Aro ordered, Felix nodded and took Maria's arm, leading her out of the room. As the door opened Jasper caught of whiff of it, fresh alive humans heading this way, Jasper turned to Aro. Aro nodded slightly so Jasper carefully picked Seth up and cradled him in his arms. Seth gave a small cry of pain as Jasper moved him from the floor. Jasper walked through the main doors, with Demetri close behind, and back towards the room. Heidi walked down the halls, leading at least a dozen humans, towards the main chamber. Heidi nodded briefly to Jasper and Demetri, eyeing the sandy mass of fur in Jasper's arms suspiciously. Seth whimpered slightly as the pain tore through his paw. Jasper averted the human's eyes as they took in Seth, lying wounded, in Jasper's arms. Jasper walked into the room and lay Seth down carefully on the bed. Demetri closed the door behind Jasper then walked back to the scene of the massacre. Jasper inspected Seth's wounds and felt around Seth's front left paw, which most of the leg was fractured, and frowned as Seth howled loudly. Jasper knew he was no Carlisle but he had learnt enough to set the leg. Jasper set the bones straight and splinted it with two pieces of wood he had gotten from the wardrobe he had just destroyed and bandages from pieces of clothes he had gotten them out of the wardrobe before he destroyed it. Jasper ripped up some extra pieces and tied them around the bites on his front right leg. Seth whimpered as Jasper tied up the last of the bandages up. Jasper nodded tiredly, sounds of pain and ripping noises floated through the door, Jasper winced and Seth gazed at Jasper worriedly.

"I apologize that I couldn't stop them, Seth." Jasper sighed, crossing the room and leaned against the door. Seth lifted his sandy head and stared at Jasper silently. Jasper started to find the lack of noise annoying and stalked into the bathroom. Jasper sighed as he stared at his reflection is the wall length mirror. His eyes caught sight of the new bites now ravaging his arms, Jasper shuddered, it now added to his enormous collection of bites. Jasper felt ashamed, he had no idea why, was it due to the fact that he hadn't even really _tried_ to break out of Demetri's grasp to help Seth? Or that he felt so beaten when Maria walked in? Or for the longing he had for his wife at the moment, just to hold her in his arms? Jasper sighed and leaned against the sink.

"Jasper, you alright?" Seth's voice floated through the door all hoarse. Jasper looked around to see Seth leaning against the bathroom door frame, holding his broken left arm. Jasper nodded silently.

"You should be resting, Carlisle would…" Jasper trailed off, it was too painful to talk about them at the moment. Jasper walked over to Seth and started to readjust his bandages so they would fit to Seth's arm in his human form. Seth walked back into the room and sat on the bed, his knees to his chest with his bitten arm wrapped around them. Jasper followed him silently. Jasper eyed a bundle on unused cloth lying in the corner, he glided over to them and ripped one of them up. He then wandered to Seth, tied the cloth into a make-do sling and tied it around Seth's shoulder.

"Try and sleep through the healing process." Jasper said wearily. Seth nodded and curled in a ball. Within seconds quiet snores filled the room. Jasper smiled and paced around the room again. Hours passed when the door to the room finally opened again.

"Aro said you were thirsty so he told me to get you these." Jane said sickly sweet, throwing two dead stags into the room, she smiled at Seth's snoring figure, Jasper moved in between them.

"And for the wolf boy," She laughed and threw in a couple of meat covered bones.

"Thank you, Jane." Jasper murmured. Jane smiled sweetly and shut the door. Jasper leant over the dead stags and fed off them, Jasper looked up, his dark eyes now golden once again. Jasper felt more relaxed now he had fed. Seth sniffed and woke up. He eyed the bones on the floor.

"What are they?" He asked, his stomach growling, as he stretched. Jasper smiled and stood up and walked over to Seth, taking the sling off his arm, and testing his left arm.

"It's healed." Jasper stated, amazed. Seth laughed.

"One of the benefits of being a wolf." He said. Seth walked into the bathroom and when he came back out he was in his wolf form. Jasper sat crossed legged on the bed as Seth started to eat at the bones. Jasper sighed and leant against the wall and wondered how long this would have to go on.

2nd chapter, okay please please review, I how I'm going so far.

Luv HGP


	3. Get out of my head, Edward!

The whole of the Cullen family plus Jacob and Leah were nervously sitting on the plane, expecting to arrive at the Volterra in a little more than an hour. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice were sitting in one row, Edward, Bella and Emmet sat in the row opposite and Carlisle, Esme and Leah were sitting in the row behind Edward. Jacob was sitting next to the window with Rosalie sitting next to him and Alice sitting next to Rose. Jacob was bored and annoying Rosalie was too good to pass up. Edward was murmuring softly to Bella as she looked out the window. Bella was sitting next to the window, Edward in the middle and Emmet on the end.

'_Hey leech, tell Emmet I'm not trying to steal his girl._' Jacob thought. Edward leaned forward and looked across the row at Jacob, looking confused.

'_Just tell him not to crush me._' Jacob thought with a glance towards Rose, Edward smiled and nudged Emmet in the side with his elbow. Edward nodded in Jacobs direction, Emmet turned and watched. Rosalie had her arm resting on the arm rests. Jacob slowly moved his hand towards hers, Alice started to watch amused, Jacob let his head fall slightly to the side so that his head was just about resting on Rosalie's shoulder. Jacob's hand came to a rest so it was just about on top of Rosalie's hand, Jacob let his head fall the rest of the way so it was on Rosalie's shoulder then he proceeded to snore gently. Rosalie let out a quiet snarl, Emmet and Edward burst out laughing at the look on Rose's face. Alice turned back to face the front, her face impassive. Jacob sat up and looked at Alice.

"Come on, midget, your usually laughing by now." Jacob said. Alice shrugged. Jacob sighed and sat back. Rosalie glared at Emmet.

"Come on, babe, it was just a joke." He laughed. Jacob looked back over the seat and towards Leah, who was curled up into the chair, looking miserable, with Esme's holding her hand tightly. Jacob turned back around and stretched out. The voice over on the plane floated over as the plane began its descent. The plane landed with a jolt and the Cullen's and Co quickly unboarded. They found the cars waiting for them and left quickly for Volterra. Jacob gripped the handle above the door unnaturally hard as Edward sped down the road like a maniac. Alice, Bella and Carlisle seemed at ease with his driving. Jacob looked behind them and saw Emmet driving just as fast, managing to keep up with Edward. The car screeched to a stop. Everyone jumped out of the car. Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and led her into the shadows; Emmet put his arm around Rosalie's waist and followed Carlisle. Edward stroked Bella's cheek, grabbed her hand and followed after Emmet. Alice sighed and turned towards Jacob and Leah.

"Come on, let's go." She said wearily. They quickly walked and caught up to the rest, who were standing together, waiting. Carlisle turned to Jacob and Leah.

"Stick close to us." Carlisle warned. Jacob nodded. Carlisle turned and looked towards the shadows.

"Hello, Jane." Carlisle greeted. A small girl walked out from the shadows.

"Carlisle, what brings you here?" She asked. Carlisle looked towards his family. Jane looked at Bella and smiled too sweetly. Edward gave a small snarl. Jane's eyes flickered towards Edward.

"Just testing." She said. Carlisle gave a small cough.

"We want to see Aro, Jane." He said impatiently.

Jane shook her head.

"We're just about to eat." Jane said softly, her eyes flickering towards Leah and Jacob. Carlisle inclined his head. Jane smiled at him, Edward growled slightly.

"Calm yourself, Edward." Carlisle murmured gently. Edward pulled Bella closer into his side.

"You're welcome to come back in half an hour or so," Jane said. Carlisle motioned for his family to follow as he turned around, heading back to the cars. Carlisle stopped at the edge of the shade, watching the tourist crowds wander around the in the plaza of the Volterra. The day was over-cast, cloudy. Carlisle turned to his family.

"We'll meet back here in forty minutes," Carlisle said. Jacob frowned.

"We're splitting up?!" He asked incredulously. Edward turned to Jacob.

"Carlisle doesn't us to be dragged around, getting our nerves all worked up, we go our separate ways with our part…" Edward stuttered over the last word when he caught sight of Alice's face. "Separate ways with each other," Edward corrected himself. Jacob glared at him, wide eyed. He turned to argue to the others but Emmet, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were gone. Leah gave Jacob a small smile before running off to catch up to Carlisle and Esme, who had told her that they were going to look around. "Alice, Jacob, are you going to come with Bella and me?" Edward asked. Jacob moaned slightly and Bella slapped him on the back. Jacob's back arched and he let out a low whistle of pain.

"Sheesh, Bella, gently now, I'm breakable." Jacob groaned. Bella covered her mouth with her hands and if she could have blushed she would of.

"I am so sorry, Jacob." Bella whispered. Edward chuckled, Jacob glared at him. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to him, Jacob walked on Bella's other side and Alice trailed behind. After twenty minutes of wandering around, Jacob's stomach gave a loud growl. Bella laughed.

"I forgot how often you need to eat." Bella said as she looked around for a café. She pointed to a small and empty café. They walked over and sat down, Alice quickly laid her head on her arms as Jacob ordered a ton of food and quickly woofed it down. Edward quickly forked over the cash to the waitress as she began to flirt with him. Edward clapped Jacob hard on the back as he began to choke after scoffing at the sight of the waitress hitting on Edward. Alice looked around at the couples now filling up the café. Edward turned to Alice, his face screwed up in pain as he went through Alice's thoughts.

"Alice?" Edward asked gently. Alice glared at him.

"Stay out of my head, Edward!" She snarled at him before quickly leaving the café. Bella quickly walked after Alice. Edward groaned and leaned back against his seat. Jacob felt bad for Edward, no matter how bad Jacob hated him.

"Tough break, Leech." Jacob said. Edward glared at him. The waitress, now noticing the girls were gone, came gliding back. Without any shame she flirted with Edward.

"Do you, you know, want to go on a…date sometime?" She asked shyly. Edward gave her a smile and held up his hand, his wedding band showing freely.

"Sorry, I'm married." He smiled. The waitress looked disappointed.

"But you look like you're 17!" She exclaimed. Edward laughed.

"I'm 19, actually." He replied, flinching slightly. Jacob stared at him weirdly.

"To whom?" She asked, shamelessly. Jacob gazed at her, wide eyed.

"Her name is Bella, she was the one sitting next to me," Edward said fondly. "Actually she should be back any second, she just ran after my sister." He said looking out through the door. Jacob snickered. The waitress glared at him, she turned her attention back to Edward.

"What was wrong with you sister? She was the pixie looking one, wasn't she?" The waitress asked. Edward winced slightly.

"She isn't feeling so… great, she misses her boyfriend." Edward said, with a glance towards Jacob. The waitress nodded understanding.

"I'm Jessie by the way." She smiled. Edward grinned.

"Well, I'm Edward and this," He said with a punch to Jacob's side. "This is Jacob." Jessie smiled briefly at Jacob.

"So your sisters boyfriend, was it a bad break up?" Jessie asked interested. Edward sighed and shrugged.

"No, not exactly, no it wasn't. He just…had to go away for a while." Edward struggled to find the right words. Jessie nodded thoughtfully.

"So, why are you here?" Jessie asked Jacob, "It seems more like a family thing." Jacob glared at Edward as he chuckled briefly.

"I came to get a friend and take him back home." Jacob muttered. Jessie nodded. Edward's phone buzzed and he answered it quickly.

"Hi, Carlisle," Edward answered. "Yeah, we're just at a café, Jacob just ate forty dollars worth of food in five minutes…Alice ran out and Bella followed her…Is Leah hungry? No, we can meet up at the café before we meet up with Rosalie and Emmet… Okay then, see you." Edward hung up his phone.

"A friend?" Jessie asked. Edward gave a small shrug.

"Adoptive father and mother." Edward answered. Jessie's eyes widened.

"Oh, what happened to your real parents?" She asked gently.

"They died, years ago." Another scoff from Jacob. Edward turned to him.

"Leah's coming with Carlisle and Esme." He said as Alice and Bella walked back in. Bella had Alice's hand tight in hers. Jessie looked back to the counter. They sat down and Jessie continued asking Edward questions.

"So, are you all adopted or is it just you?" She asked. Bella stared at Jessie as she openly flirted with her husband. Edward put his arm back around Bella and sighed contently.

"We're all adopted." Alice answered coldly. Jessie looked surprised.

"How many of you are there?" She asked.

"Five of us." Edward answered with a stern look at Alice. Alice snarled slightly at him. Jessie stared at Alice weirdly. Edward slightly inclined his head, still keeping eye contact with Alice. Bella and Jacob stared at them, annoyed. Edward nodded his head slightly.

"How much longer, I mean, until we meet up with Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked hoarsely. Edward checked his watch.

"They're coming here, they want to get Leah something to eat and then we are going to meet up with Emmet and Rosalie and then we are going to go see the…uh…friends." Jessie glanced at Edward suspiciously. Carlisle and Esme suddenly breezed through the door, with Leah close behind them. They sat down at a table next to Edward, Bella, Alice and Jacob.

"Get whatever you want, Leah, its okay." Esme said gently. Jessie glanced at the growing crowd and turned to Edward.

"I have to go help out, I'll see you again later…that is if you don't leave but if you do I'll see you another time, maybe." Jessie smiled and left. Bella turned to Edward and Jacob.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Esme turned to Edward.

"Please tell me you were not leading the poor girl on?" Esme begged. Edward smiled.

"No, Esme, I wasn't. I told her I was married." Edward laughed. Edward winced again.

"Though, I really wish she'd stop with the little fantasies." Edward said. Jacob laughed loudly. Leah had finished eating so Carlisle paid the cheque. He stood up and the rest of his family followed suit. As they left Jessie turned to watch them, with a huge major disappointed face. Edward flinched, put his arm around Bella's waist, and walked out of the door shuddering. Bella turned to him.

"Another one of her fantasies just hit you?" Bella teased. They quickly walked back to the Volturi. They stopped at the edge of the darkness and waited for Emmet and Rose to arrive, within 5 minutes they arrived. Everyone walked into the shadows where they found Jane waiting for them.

Seth paced around the room. He felt uneasy.

"It's okay, Seth, calm down." Jasper said, absently rubbing at one of the stinging bites on his arm. Jasper sent out waves of calm. Seth turned to him.

"Would you stop doing that?" Seth asked, slightly annoyed. Jasper blinked, staring at him.

"It's a reflex." Jasper said, standing up. Small footsteps walked past, it was Jane, but, Jasper sniffed the air, she was carrying a weird scent that wasn't hers.

"Alice?" Jasper breathed, moving closer to the door. The door opened and Jane stood by the door. Jasper quickly inhaled the scent. It wasn't just one scent but many mixed together.

"Where are they?" Jasper asked worriedly. Jane smiled.

"Not here, in fact, I still think they are back in Forks," Jasper snarled. Jane rolled her eyes.

"It isn't your family's scents, it's the human's we are about to eat." Jane said, closing the door and leaving. Jasper growled. Seth turned to him.

"Face it; they probably aren't coming because they don't know what to do!" Seth said angrily. Jasper turned to him, glaring at him as though he was insane.

"Jacob and Leah aren't going to come to a vampire full place just to get me." Seth murmured. Jasper sighed and shook his head as feelings of worthlessness emitted out of Seth.

"You're wrong, Seth, they would do anything to help you as would my family." Seth stared at Jasper, his eyes full of water.

"Then where are they?" Jasper shrugged. About thirty minutes later, Jane's little footsteps glided past again.

"I don't know when they are coming, Seth, but they will eventually." Jasper murmured, answering Seth's earlier question.

"Can we see Aro now, Jane?" Carlisle asked politely, even though he was greatly annoyed. Jane nodded and walked away. Carlisle followed, holding onto Esme's hand tightly. Everyone followed Carlisle closely.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Felix." Edward growled. A low laugh came out from the shadows. Felix popped out of the shadows and grinned at Edward. Felix turned to Jane.

"Aro wants to see you, Jane." Felix said, Jane nodded and walked ahead. She gracefully leapt down into the hole, Carlisle leapt after her then Esme, Emmet, Rose, Jacob, Leah, Bella, Alice and Edward. Carlisle walked after Jane with Esme by his side. The Cullen's, Jacob and Leah walked closely together as they approached the main room. Edward nodded at the human receptionist who looked surprised to see Edward, Bella and Alice back. Jane opened the doors and walked to Aro's side. Aro looked genuinely surprised to see the Cullen's. Aro stood up and smiled.

"My dear Carlisle. What a surprise to see you here!" Aro said. Carlisle nodded but didn't return the smile. Jacob growled slightly. Aro turned to Jacob.

"You brought a werewolf?" A growl from Leah, Aro turned to look at her. "Two werewolves?" Aro asked. Carlisle glared at Aro.

"I want my sons back, Aro." He said angrily. Aro looked surprised.

"What are you talking about, dear Carlisle?" He asked. Edward snarled.

"You have them, Aro." He growled and Bella squeezed Edwards hand comfortingly. Aro spotted her and smiled.

"Bella, immortality suits you." Aro sighed. Bella gave a cold smile.

"Where's Jasper, Aro?" Alice asked angrily. Aro turned to look at her.

"No idea, maybe he ran off with Maria." Aro said coldly. Leah snarled.

"Where's Seth, then?" She snarled. Aro sighed. He sat back down as Marcus and Caius walked in with Maria. Alice snarled as she was dragged in. Carlisle placed a comforting and restraining hand on her shoulder. Alice turned to Carlisle.

"You know what she did to him." Alice whimpered. Carlisle inclined his head. Aro looked at Maria thoughtfully.

"I've seen what you let her do to Jasper." Alice snarled to Aro.

"What? How? When I've had a blocker against your visions?" Aro asked quietly. Edward looked at him.

"You have a werewolf, Seth, but it's only when Seth is directly involved with what you're planning, that Alice can't see." Edward said. Aro nodded and looked towards Edward, his red eyes flashing dangerously. Edward winced as he read Aro's thoughts.

"Aro, my old friend, let me have my sons back." Carlisle begged of Aro. Aro sighed.

"Felix, Demetri." He said. They both nodded and left the room. A few moments later Felix and Demetri walked back in dragging Jasper and Seth. Alice took in Jasper's appearance as he dragged in. His eyes were topaz still but depressed, new bites covered his arms, he looked paler then usual and his marble chest bare. Felix let Seth go. Seth walked over to Leah and took his older sister into a hug. Jasper's eyes widened as he caught sight of his family. Demetri let him go and Jasper glided straight into Alice's arms. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Alice's sweet scent.

"Jasper," Alice sighed, hugging him tightly. Jasper never wanted to let Alice go again, but he had to, to see the rest of his family. Carlisle was already examining Seth's healed-broken arm and the bites on his other arms, frowning. Jasper found himself in Esme's tight embrace. Maria growled slightly as she watched her ex-major so at ease with this family.

"Bella," Jasper smiled as she hugged him tightly, a hand shake then a tight hug from Edward followed, same for Emmet and a small hug from Rose. Then Carlisle who was smiling, relieved to see his son again. He looked at the new bites on Jasper's arms then took his son in a hug. Jasper went back to Alice and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you." Jasper murmured into her hair. Alice sobbed tearless sobs as she hugged Jasper tightly. Jasper rocked her back and forth, sending waves of calm through her. Maria watched the scene before her. Carlisle took Esme's hand.

"We'll be leaving peacefully now, Aro." Carlisle said, inclining his head. Aro stood up raising his hands. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec and Marcus blocked the door. Maria smiled evilly. Emmet, Edward and Carlisle went into a defensive crouch, protecting their partners. Jacob and Leah were shaking as they snarled at the guards on the door. Jasper held onto Alice tightly, Seth stood by Leah's side.

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" Carlisle asked. Edward growled.

"He isn't going to let Jasper go." He snarled. Jasper hugged Alice tightly, deeply inhaling her scent. Maria giggled. Aro turned on her.

"Silence! I will deal with you later." Aro threatened. Maria fell silent and glared at Jasper miserably. Emmet held Rosalie behind him, holding onto her right arm with his just to convince himself that she was still there. Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist, protectively.

"Aro, old friend, just let us all leave." Carlisle begged. Aro shook his head and walked to Jasper's side, Jasper pushed Alice behind him. Aro laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Aro gripped Jasper's shoulder and pulled Jasper away from the Cullen's. Alice cried out as Jasper's hands left hers. Esme pulled her daughter close to her. Felix jumped forward and took the snarling Jasper's arm. Aro smiled and released Jasper's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Jasper." Aro laughed. Demetri grabbed Seth and led him away from his howling sister. Jasper saw Leah and Jacob shaking madly and sent out wave after wave of calm to them, finally they stopped shaking.

"They cannot leave yet, but as soon as young Jasper here joins us, Seth is welcome to leave." Jasper stared at Aro then back to Alice. Jasper was torn, it was either let Seth go back to his family and stay here forever, without seeing Alice, or don't join and he and Seth are kept here for eternity. Jasper moaned quietly as the choices rushed through his head. Aro tutted.

"Why don't you come back another day, once young Jasper has the chance to think?" Aro smiled. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we will do that and leave peacefully." Carlisle said slowly. He left and every trudged out after him, with Esme holding Alice who was crying tearlessly.

"Take them back to their room so I can deal with Maria." Aro said after ten minutes. Silently Jasper and Seth were led back to their room, with Jasper trying to figure out how they would both get out of this alive.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My next chapter...okay please please Read and Review, I am desperate for reviews here....sorry if it has taken a while but i just got full use of my right hand back, since i dont have my right hand trapped in a full splint.

Luv HGP


	4. The Letter to Charlie's house

Jasper paced uncontrollably around the room, wearing a mark in the dark red carpet, as Seth watched on. A small whimper escaped Seth who, since they had been locked back into this room, had remained in his wolf form. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"I can't think clearly." Jasper whispered. Seth whined loudly. Jasper sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I can't think of a way out." Jasper murmured. He shook his head, Seth gave a short, inquisitive whine. Jasper turned and looked at him.

"There isn't a…a tactical way out of this, I can't figure out a way to sneak away undetected from every member of the Volturi." Jasper said, his brow furrowed as he thought. Seth jumped off the bed and began pacing as well. Seth growled softly at Jasper, Jasper realized what he was doing.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Seth." He quickly calmed himself and Seth jumped back onto the bed, curling up into a ball. Within minutes light snores had filled the room. Jasper chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jasper laid a hand on the sleeping Seth's head.

"It never ceases to amaze me how someone can fall asleep at a time like this." Jasper snickered. Jasper listened to a couple of the Volturi walk past the door and talking about, Jasper noted, a fight involving the whole of the Volturi to take care of some trouble-makers. Jasper sighed and stood up, walking toward the bathroom. He cupped water from the sink in his hands and splashed it over his face. He grabbed a towel and wet it before rubbing it over his aching bite wounds that still had venom on the edge of the wounds. Jasper winced slightly as the wounds stung. Jasper heard the door open and he quickly glided back to where Seth was sleeping. Alec was standing by the bed, staring at the sleeping Seth, Jasper stopped at the base of the bed.

"Alec." Jasper said simply. Alec turned towards Jasper. He gave a small nod before turning back to face Seth.

"Is he really sleeping, Jasper?" Alec asked lightly, Jasper nodded slightly. Alec looked at the wolf for a few more seconds.

"Aro wants to see you." Alec murmured. Jasper glanced at Seth, Alec smiled slightly.

"Seth is to stay here," Alec said. Jasper stared at him. "Aro's orders." Alec finished. Jasper nodded wearily. Alec turned on his heel and quickly left the room, Jasper walked after him. Alec held the door open as Jasper walked through. Alec closed the door and locked it, putting a key into his pocket. Jasper turned his head slightly as he watched Alec put the key in his pocket. Alec stalked ahead so Jasper followed, slightly behind Alec. Jasper followed Alec through the double wooden doors. The room was empty except for Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane, and a couple of bodyguards. Aro was standing with Marcus and Caius, muttering to them. Alec gave a small cough before walking to Jane's side. Aro stopped talking and turned towards Jasper, smiling.

"So, young Jasper, have you figured out your choice yet?" Aro asked smoothly as he walked towards Jasper. Aro went to put his hand onto Jasper's shoulder but Jasper swiftly avoided it. Aro frowned slightly but quickly composed himself.

"It hasn't been a day yet, I still have time to think about it." Jasper said, staring at Aro. Aro smiled.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, it has been a day." Aro said, looking at someone over Jasper's shoulder. Jasper quickly spun around to see. Carlisle and Edward were standing by the door. Jasper looked at Edward. Carlisle walked into the room and stood by Jasper. Edward followed behind quickly. Edward stared at Jasper, confused. Jasper just stared at a space on the wall. Carlisle glanced briefly at his sons before turning to Aro.

"Aro, let them leave with us, please old friend." Carlisle pleaded. Marcus and Caius smirked. Aro smiled.

"But why, when young Jaspers' talents are so useful to me?" Aro asked. Carlisle frowned.

"You care deeply about Alice's wellbeing?" Carlisle asked. It was Aro's turn to be taken aback. Carlisle inclined his head.

"She is in hysterics and she cannot see anything anymore, she needs Jasper or I don't think she'll hold on for much longer." Carlisle said softly, his voice breaking at the end. Aro backed off slightly, he was deliberating his options.

"What?" Edward asked suddenly, he was staring at Aro.

"She won't do it?" Aro asked softly. Edward glared at Aro, his eyes blazing.

"No, I won't let her, ever." Edward answered coldly. Aro stared at Edward.

"Either of them and neither will I." Edward answered some unasked question. Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Edward, please." Carlisle murmured gently. Edward was shaking slightly. Carlisle glanced at Jasper. Edward calmed down instantly as did everyone else in the room. Aro sighed and Carlisle turned back to face him.

"I can't let him go; he'll be such a great asset." Aro said softly. Jasper stared at Edward, his eyes never breaking contact with Edward's. Edward finally sighed and nodded slightly.

"Carlisle?" Edward said gently. Carlisle turned to Edward, his golden eyes sparkling with concern. Edward shook his head.

"It's no use, he isn't going to budge." Edward muttered darkly.

"Wait!" Aro said suddenly. "What is Jaspers' decision?" Jasper winced and looked at Aro.

"I haven't made one." Jasper whispered hoarsely. Edward never had seen Jasper so vulnerable. Aro frowned and looked at Carlisle, extending a hand. Carlisle shook it. Aro offered his hand to Edward who refused to take it. Aro shrugged.

"I shall call for you when Jasper finally makes his decision." Aro said, glaring at Jasper. Carlisle thanked him before allowing himself a lingering stare at his son and then turning and leaving the room. Edward followed swiftly. Aro sighed and stared at the others in the room.

"Young Jasper, you really need to make a decision, do you understand?" Aro warned. Jasper lowered his head, staring at the floor.

"Jasper, you really need to answer when I ask you a question." Aro said coldly. Jasper fell to the floor yelling in pain as Jane used her talent, but this time with much more anger. After a few minutes of Jasper writhing around on the ground in pain, Aro told her to stop. Jasper stayed on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. The pain had been twenty times worse then usual. Aro stood up, sliding to Jaspers' side.

"I asked if you understood." Aro said. Jasper nodded. Aro smiled.

"And?" He asked, triumphant. Jasper, who was lying on his stomach, raised himself onto his elbows.

"I understand." Jasper murmured. Jasper slowly climbed to his feet, biting his bottom lip as pain shot up his arms. Jasper rubbed his upper left arm as Aro glided back to his seat. He sat down and smiled at Jasper.

"Now, now we are getting somewhere with you." He said. Jasper felt a snarl building in his chest, he quickly calmed himself. Aro stared at Jasper, thoughtfully, for a few more minutes. Jasper stared back at him, his hands bunched into fists. Marcus and Caius watched Jasper apprehensively. Aro stood up and smiled.

"I forgot about poor Maria," Aro laughed. Jasper growled and snarled. Aro's bodyguards tensed. Aro frowned.

"She hasn't been dealt with yet." Aro said slowly turning to Jane. Jane and Alec flitted from the room and within moments were back with Maria. Maria growled quietly at Jasper as she glided in. She stopped in front of Aro and stared at him, her eyes wide with fake fear. Jasper felt the confidence roll off her. Aro stood up and tutted as he walked around Maria's little form. He stopped in front of her and glared down at her.

"You went against my orders," Aro said. Maria gave a small nod. "And, actually, I have no need to keep you anymore." Aro declared walking over to Jasper who was completely still. Maria turned to him quickly, her confidence had faded and now fear was seeping through her.

"What?! But…but you need me to break Jasper in, like I have done before!" Maria stammered. Aro smiled at Jasper before walking back to Maria.

"No, I don't need you anymore," Aro said. "I will be taking care of young Jasper myself." He said fondly. Jasper winced slightly. Maria looked at Aro, fearfully.

"What? But, sir, you can't, I know my major better than anyone!" Maria pleaded. Jasper snarled.

"I'm not your major anymore! You don't know me better than anyone, Alice is the only one!" Jasper growled. Aro turned to Jasper, stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to the cowering Maria.

"Master?" Jane asked. Aro turned to Jane, smiling.

"Yes, dear one?" Aro said pleasantly.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked. Aro smiled.

"I know what you want, dear one, so go ahead." Aro said, backing away. Alec grabbed Jane's hand as Jane smiled at Maria. Maria fell to the ground screaming. After a while Aro motioned for Jane to stop. Maria stopped screaming, she turned to Jasper and glared at him hatefully.

"This is all your fault, you ungrateful fool…" Maria screamed at Jasper. "I hope your little wife dies!" Maria finished, her eyes glinting. Jasper snarled and launched himself at Maria, trying to rip her apart as much as he could.

"Jasper, stop!" Aro called out, alarmed. Jasper was pulled off Maria who was lying on the ground, giggling hysterically. Jasper turned his head around to see Caius and Marcus holding him tightly. Jasper let his head fall to his chest, ashamed that he was goaded so easily. Aro sighed and walked around to stand in front of Jasper. Jasper relaxed his muscles and Marcus and Caius let him go.

"Alec, I want you to take Jasper back to his room, he doesn't need to be here anymore." Aro said softly, watching Jasper's emotions with interest. Jasper followed Jane, stunned, as he went through the hallways. Aro watched after Jasper, somewhat concerned, before turning back to Maria and lowering himself into an attack crouch.

Jasper could already hear the ripping noises and the screams of Maria. Jane pulled a key out of a pocket in her robe and unlocked the door. She opened it and Jasper walked in slowly, Seth woke up and stared at Jasper as the door slammed shut behind him, muffling the screams. Jasper stared at Seth, unable to say anything. Jasper walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. Jasper turned around and leant against the door. Jasper slid down the wooden door and sat, dazed, on the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, he then rested his chin on his arms. Jasper stared at his reflection on the wall length mirror on the wall opposite. He felt so…disgusted with himself for letting Maria get to him.

"Alice," Jasper murmured, his throat tightening up with emotion. He realized how much he needed her to be with him. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Seth's worried voice floated through the door. Jasper stood up and coughed, trying to get rid of the tightened feeling in his throat.

"Yes, Seth, I'm okay." Jasper said as he unlocked the door. He opened it to see Seth standing there, looking worried. Seth backed up a few steps as Jasper stepped past him and back into the room. Jasper quickly crossed to the other side of the room and walked to a bare corner, where he leant against the wall. Seth stared at him.

"What happened?" He asked gently. Jasper flinched and looked down at the floor.

"They wanted to know my decision, Carlisle and Edward were there." Jasper muttered. Seth stared him, wide eyed.

"I couldn't make a decision and Aro refuses to let us go, so Carlisle and Edward left." Jasper said with his eyes mysteriously blank.

"Aro decided again it was time to try and get me to…obey what he says," Jasper said darkly. "He got Jane onto me again but it was twenty times worse than usual, then Aro brought Maria in to get punished for going against his orders. Aro then told Maria that he had no use for her anymore…and that he could do the job of breaking me by himself." Jasper's empty stare flickered to Seth briefly.

"Jane was torturing Maria for a few moments then Maria turned to me and screamed that this was all my fault and that I was an ungrateful fool," Jasper sighed. "Then she told me that she hoped Alice would die," Seth growled quietly. Jasper continued as though Seth didn't do anything. "I cracked and lunged at her, trying to rip her apart when Marcus and Caius pulled me off her." Jasper trailed off, his eyes focusing slightly.

"What's happening to Maria now?" Seth asked.

"When Jane led me back here, Aro was ripping her apart." Jasper murmured, his voice distressed. Seth began feeling distressed also.

"Uh, Jasper?" Seth's voice shook. Jasper glanced at him.

"Sorry," He murmured, Seth calmed down instantly, he let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. Jasper glanced at Seth before he started to pace around the room. Seth watched him walk back and forth, back and forth. A couple of hours passed and there was a knock on the door before Jasper heard a key scrape in the lock and the door opened. Aro stood tall in the doorway with Marcus and Caius flanking either side of him. Seth moved back slightly, Jasper just turned and stared at him. Aro walked into the room and came to a stop in front of Jasper. Jasper looked up and glared at him.

"We are needed to deal with trouble makers, will you join us?" Aro asked Jasper, Jasper just glared at him. Aro sighed.

"I thought we talked about this before, Jasper." Aro said meaningfully. Jasper gave a small shudder.

"No, I'm not going to join you." Jasper answered grudgingly. Aro smiled.

"You may not join the Volturi, but come with us and help us deal with these trouble makers." Aro offered. Jasper's topaz eyes turned hard.

"No," He growled. Aro shrugged.

"Fine, we'll be back in a few days, one of the lower's will feed you soon." Aro said, before turning around, walking out and locking the door behind him. Soon the footsteps died away. Jasper turned to Seth, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. Seth was slightly taken aback.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I have a plan." Jasper grinned.

Edward and Carlisle got outside though not before hearing yells of pain. Carlisle grabbed Edward as he turned to go back.

"No, Edward, it isn't going to help him if we go back!" Carlisle said, his voice breaking. Edward turned to Carlisle, his eyes flashing. Edward took in Carlisle's broken face and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." Edward murmured softly. Carlisle said nothing as they climbed into the dark sedan with the dark tinted windows, and drove away.

"What was Jasper thinking about?" Carlisle asked a few minutes later.

"He has a plan to escape, but he doesn't know how long until he can put it into place." Edward said. Carlisle pulled up at the hotel that they were staying at. They got out of the car and met up with the rest of the family, except for Alice who was refusing to leave her room.

"What was Jasper's plan?" Carlisle asked as he and Edward walked towards everyone.

"Aro's most trusted, and maybe some less worthy, have a key to the Jasper's and Seth's room," Edward paused for a second as a group of chattering girls passed.

"The Volturi are planning a full scale attack on a group of trouble makers and when one of the Volturi goes into the room to feed Jazz and Seth, Jazz is going to get the key and he and Seth are getting out of there." Edward said, glancing at Carlisle.

"That is the outline of his plan anyway." Edward murmured at they approached the table that their family were sitting at. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully as he wrapped his wife in his arms. They sat down and watched as Jacob and Leah eat.

"I don't think it is necessary for all of us to be here." Carlisle said a few moments later, a low of hiss of outrage rose at his words. Carlisle held up a hand.

"Hear me out, Jasper has a plan and I think that a few of us should wait back in Forks just in case." A low murmur of agreement.

"Esme?" Carlisle sighed. Esme smiled and nodded.

"I'll take Rose and Leah back." Esme said with a meaningful look to Leah, Leah nodded in agreement. Carlisle turned to Edward.

"And Bella?" Carlisle asked softly. Edward nodded.

"She should be safer in Forks," Edward murmured. Esme stared at Carlisle, her golden eyes worried.

"What about Alice?" Esme asked quietly. Carlisle glanced at Edward.

"I'm not sure what she'll agree to." Carlisle murmured. Esme stood up.

"I'll go talk to her." Carlisle nodded.

"I'll start organizing the plane tickets." He said as he stood up and left, pulling his phone out. Emmet stared at Edward.

"What's up with Carlisle?" Emmet asked. Edward sighed, looking around the hotel foyer.

"As we were leaving," Edward sighed. "There were yells of pain coming from Aro's chamber," Edward turned away and watched a group of teenage girls walking past. Emmet stared at Edward.

"How'd you know it was Jazz?" He asked, his usually loud voice was quiet. Edward flinched.

"Aro's thoughts, he's now in charge of 'breaking' Jasper." Edward muttered darkly. Emmet snarled. Bella let a small moan and buried herself into Edward's arms.

"What about Maria?" Rose asked. Edward's golden eyes hardened and darkened.

"Aro was thinking about killing her, and knowing Aro, he probably has." Edward muttered darkly. Esme flitted back to the table.

"I talked Alice into coming back with us." She said, relieved. Edward gave a small smile. Carlisle walked back over.

"I have tickets booked for tomorrow for Esme, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Leah." Carlisle said. Esme smiled, cuddling closer into his side.

"Edward, Emmet, Jacob and I will remain behind so we can help Jasper when he gets out." Carlisle said. Everyone went silent, each one silently worrying about Jasper and Seth.

Bella, Rose and Leah walked into the empty Cullen house with Esme following close behind with the non-talking Alice in her arms. Rose pressed a button on the phone and the built up number of voice messages played.

"_Bella! It's your dad, will you please, please call me as soon as you get this?!_" Charlie's irritated voice floated from the speaker. Bella stared at the phone in disbelief.

"_Bella! I need to see you as soon as possible, please, Bells._" Another five messages, each much more irritated than the last. Bella stared at Esme.

"I better go see what he is on about before he goes crazy." Bella said. Esme gave a small smile as she led Alice upstairs. Leah was raiding the kitchen.

Bella climbed into Edward's Volvo and quickly drove to Charlie's house. His cruiser was parked out front. Bella stopped the car and walked up the path. She opened the front door and went in slowly.

"Dad?" She called out nervously. Charlie appeared out of nowhere, looking worried.

"Bells, about time. How come you didn't respond to any of my phone calls?!" He asked, annoyed. Bella followed Charlie to the lounge room and sat down.

"What's wrong, Dad?" She asked gently. Charlie reached towards an envelope on the table. He pulled a piece of thin parchment out of it and handed to her, shuddering.

Bella read it, her eyes widening as she took in the words.

'_My dearest Bella, _

_I know that if Edward had seen this letter, he would have kept it from you, so I write to your fathers' house instead. I ask you to join us, I know once Jasper finally agrees that he would benefit from company that he knows and, unfortunately, I know that the Cullen's would keep dear Alice away from me. The Volturi can use an asset like you, a perfect shield, or if you prefer you can trade yourself for young Seth, I know he wants to go home and that Jasper is having a hard time choosing between remaining with us and letting Seth go, or they both stay here for a very, very long time._

_I look forward to hearing your response, my beautiful dearest Bella,_

_Aro…'_ Bella looked up from the letter towards her fathers' worried face.

"Bella, what is this?" He whispered. Bella sighed and stood up, pacing around the room. Charlie watched her.

"Bella, please tell me," Charlie begged. Bella rubbed her arms, worried. She turned to him, hesitant.

"Dad, I don't want to tell you, I don't want to involve you in this, to…endanger your life." Bella murmured. Charlie stared at her and jumped up.

"Bella, you tell me right now!" He demanded. Bella sighed and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"You know about Jacob right?" Bella asked slowly, Charlie shuddered, remembering how Jacob transformed in front of him.

"Well, this…sort of ties into it." Bella said softly. Bella paced around the room, unsure of what to tell him.

"I just want to call Carlisle for a second and ask him about something." Bella said, walking into the hallway and pulling out her phone, dialling Carlisles' number.

"_Hello, Bella._" Carlisle answered brightly. Bella smiled at his cheery tone.

"Hi, Carlisle," She sighed. Carlisle caught up on her tone straight away.

"_Bella, what's wrong?_" He asked, concerned.

"Don't tell Edward about this, but I got a letter from Aro, he sent it to my dad's house and my dad read it." Bella said quickly. A sharp intake of breath from Carlisle.

"It has stuff about Jasper and Seth written in it." Bella continued.

"_And Charlie wants to know what it is all about, right?_" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, how much can I tell him?" Bella asked.

"_I think it is time you filled him in, Bella, just try not to expose him about the Volturi too much…and tell him not to tell anyone else or he could be in danger from the Volturi._" Carlisle answered wearily. Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"_I'm sorry that he had to find out about this._" Carlisle murmured. Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I know, good luck with Jasper and be safe." Bella said. They both said goodbye and hung up. Bella walked back into the lounge where she found Charlie fidgeting nervously.

"Okay, Dad, this might freak you out a bit and I must ask you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself," Bella said. Charlie scowled.

"It's for your own safety, Dad." Bella murmured. Charlie stared at Bella. Bella took a deep breath.

"Okay, this might sound really weird, but I'm a vampire." Charlie burst out laughing. Bella sat down and sighed.

"Bells, come on, you're not serious?" Charlie asked. Bella glared at him.

"Dad, I am dead serious, you know werewolves exist, why won't you believe about vampires?" Bella asked, annoyed. Charlie stared at her.

"But, don't vampires suck people's blood and stuff like that?" He asked. Bella gave a small nod.

"Some of us do, but the Cullen's and I are what they classify as 'vegetarian vampires', it means we only feed off animals." Bella said. Charlie was speechless.

"B-but how? When?" Charlie asked.

"Do you remember when Edward and the Cullen's left?" Bella asked, by the look of Charlie's face, he did.

"Alice has visions and she saw me jumping off a cliff and mistakenly thought I was dead. There was a bit of confusion and Edward went to Italy, to find the Italian vampires, the most powerful vampires, called the Volturi. Aro is the head of the Volturi and he can read thoughts when he comes in contact with the person, anyway, Aro wants me to join them because I'm immune to all of their powers, like Edwards' and Aros' mind reading and Janes' and Alec' powers." Bella shuddered. "A few months ago, I was hunted by a vampire that wanted revenge against me for Edward killing her mate as a mean to protect me. I ended up being really badly hurt in the fight and to save me, Edward did the hardest thing possible, he turned me.

Aro also wanted Alice and Edward to join him and a couple of weeks ago, a few members of the Volturi came here and found Jasper, they wanted him to join them and he refused, Seth intervened and they were both captured and taken to the Volturi. Jasper doesn't want to join because if he does he won't be able to see Alice, his wife, for a couple of centuries probably." Charlie's face was blank as he processed this.

"And Seth?" He asked.

"Is stuck there until Jasper either agrees to join them or they both escape." Bella said. Charlie nodded.

"But you cannot tell anyone, because if you do, you probably will never see me again and the Volturi will come after you because you know." Bella said. Charlie put his head in his hands.

"What does being a vampire do to you, Bells?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled.

"I'm immortal, I have incredible speed, smell, hearing. It's quite cool actually." Bella laughed. Charlie stood up, hugging his daughter. Bella craned her neck away, holding her breath. Charlie let her go.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Bella gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I haven't hunted since before we went to Italy." Bella said. Charlie gave a small smile and backed away.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I never realised how cold your skin was before." Charlie said.

"That's because I'm a vampire, our skin is freezing because we have no blood flowing through our bodies." Charlie shuddered at the thought that his daughter did have a beating heart. Bella stayed for a couple more hours, filling Charlie in about the wolves, the Cullen's' histories and their powers.

"So let me get this straight, Alice can see the future," Bella gave a small cough.

"It's subjective; it can always change if that person changes that path." She said. Charlie nodded.

"Jasper can control emotional climates, Edward can read minds, you're a shield, Emmet is the strongest and Carlisle isn't affected when he smells human blood, did I get it all right?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She looked at the time and stood up.

"I should go and see how Alice is holding up." Bella said, hugging her dad.

"I'll see you soon, Bells." Charlie promised, hugging his daughter tightly. Bella was about to walk out the front door when Charlie stopped her.

"How much should I tell Renee?" He asked, Bella shook her head.

"Nothing, she doesn't need to know." She said, taking the letter from Charlie and pocketing it.

"I'll see you soon, Dad." Bella said softly, as she walked to the Volvo and climbed in. Waving to her dad, she quickly drove back to the Cullen's.

Okay, another chapter down…sorry if it took so long, but seeing as it was the last couple weeks of school for the term, I had a couple of last assignments to hand in and I went to a P!NK concert on Wednesday, so I got home late and couldn't update…Please read and review…I need more reviews!

Luv HGP


	5. Enforcing 'la plan'

Bella drove back to her dad's house once again the next day, after arriving back at the Cullen's house last night and telling Esme about everything, she had decided that Charlie needed to know absolutely everything. She pulled up at his house, a slight smile on her face as she caught sight of Charlie's relieved face looking through the window. Bella stepped out of the car and immediately was hit by a really horrible smell. Bella glided over the ice on Charlie's path and towards the front door, she opened to door and the smell got stronger.

"Dad?" Bella called out as she shut the door behind her.

"In here, Bells." He called back. Bella quickly glided into the lounge where she was surprised to see Billy and Sam sitting with Charlie.

"Uh, hi, Billy," She greeted. "Sam," She finished coldly. She still didn't forgive him for trying to attack her family. Billy smiled warmly at her, Sam's eyes were distressed. Bella stared at him, her head slightly on one side. Charlie smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, Bella, do you want anything?" Charlie asked, Bella shook her head.

"I'm fine, Dad, thank you." Bella said softly as Billy stared at her, his eyes piercing. As soon as he was sure that Charlie was out of ear shot, Billy looked at Bella sternly.

"There are rumours going around that you've filled Charlie in about you and the Cullen's," Billy said. Bella blinked. Billy sighed and continued.

"Bella, please tell me you have a good reason for doing this to him." Billy begged. Bella nodded, turning her head towards the kitchen, where Charlie was noisily getting drinks.

"The head of the Volturi, who are the…head vampires, sent a letter here for me," Billy listened intently.

"It mentioned Jasper and Seth and Charlie read it and wanted to know what it was about," Catching sight of Sam's shocked face, Bella quickly continued.

"I called Carlisle and asked for his opinion, he told me to tell Charlie but to tell him of the guidelines and what might happen if he tells anyone." Bella said hoarsely. Billy sighed and shook his head.

"Why, Bella?" Bella's eyes flashed to him.

"To keep him safe! He already knows about you, he needed to know this for when Jazz and Seth come home." Bella hissed. Sam gave a small cough and looked behind Bella. Charlie was standing in the doorway, looking slightly peeved.

"So, they knew before I did?" He asked lowly. Bella gave a small, apologetic smile.

"The Quileute's have known for centuries, Charlie, the vampires and the wolves co-exist with the other." Sam said. Charlie looked confused.

"He means that when vampires are present here, the werewolf numbers grow," Bella tried to explain.

"The wolf numbers grow when more vampires appear as a sure way to protect the humans." Billy smiled. Charlie nodded.

"Oh, okay then." Charlie said, with a look of slight confusion still remaining on his face. Sam looked at Bella with tortured eyes.

"Any word on Seth and that emotion-messing, blond leech yet?" He asked, Bella snarled, sending Charlie recoiling.

"His name is Jasper," Bella growled, trying to calm, where was Jasper when you needed him?! Sam rolled his eyes.

"Any word on Seth and Jasper yet?" Sam re-asked. Bella gave a small nod.

"Jasper has a plan but the rest of us aren't so certain if it'll work." Charlie stared at the group in front of him. Billy brow furrowed.

"But we have faith in Jazz, since he has great experience with battle tactics." Bella finished bitterly. Charlie stared at Bella.

"He has military experience?" Charlie asked softly. Bella gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, back in the confederacy days." She laughed. Charlie looked shocked. Billy cracked a small smile.

"He is quite good when it comes to calming down sticky situations, isn't he?" Billy said. Sam snarled.

"What about Seth?!" He howled. Bella turned to him.

"When I saw him, one of his arms had just recovered from being broken a few hours before and his right arm was covered in bites." Bella told them. Billy went pale as Sam went livid.

"Who…bit...him?" Sam snarled slowly. Bella shuddered.

"It was a vampire called Maria, who is now dead courtesy of Aro," Bella said sternly, taking in Sam's expression. Charlie's eyes glazed over at Aro's name. Billy looked at Bella kindly.

"What are you holding back, Bella, what else do you know of her?" Billy asked gently. Bella gave a small shrug.

"Not much, just that she was the one that turned Jasper and she had newborn armies and she got Jazz to control them." Bella murmured. "That's why Aro brought Maria to the Volturi, to break Jasper so he would join them." Bella muttered darkly. Billy gave a thoughtful nod before he turned to Sam.

"Leah is back at the Cullen's home." Bella interrupted, Billy turned back to her.

"And Jacob?" He asked worriedly. Bella gave him a reassuring smile.

"He is still in Italy with Carlisle, Emmet and Edward, just for when Jasper and Seth get out and might need some help." Bella said softly. Billy nodded slowly and thoughtfully before turning to Sam.

"I think I'm ready to go home, Sam," Billy said, Sam quickly stood up and left to get the car ready.

"Thanks for the drinks, Charlie," He smiled warmly at Charlie who grinned back, at ease with what he had learnt today. Billy turned to Bella.

"Thank you, Bella, I will tell Sue that Leah is home." Billy smiled as Sam came back in and wheeled him outside. Bella and Charlie followed them and waved goodbye as they drove off before walking back inside. Charlie sat down on the sofa and Bella sat down on the armchair opposite. Charlie sighed and smiled at Bella.

"So, Bells, what are you going to tell me today?" He laughed. Bella gave a small smile.

"Remember when I first came to Forks and I came home from that baseball game with Edward's family and I wanted to leave Forks then and there?" Bella asked softly. A spasm of pain flashed across Charlie's face showed he did indeed remember.

"I wasn't angry at Edward, the reason I was yelling that I had to get away from Forks was so the vampire listening would think I was leaving Forks and wouldn't hurt you," Bella's topaz eyes flickered to Charlie's face.

"At the baseball game, Alice had seen three nomadic vampires, the ones who eat humans, appear at our game. The head vampire, or so it seemed at the time, Laurent was talking peacefully to Carlisle and then a gust of wind caught my hair and sent my scent in the direction of a tracker called James. Edward heard James thoughts and went to defend me as did the rest of his family. Laurent, James and Victoria left then but James evaded Jasper and started to track me down." Charlie stared at his daughter, wide eyed. It was hard to believe that she had yelled those things at him just to save his life. Bella watched the emotion flicker across Charlie's face intently.

"Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme stayed here in Forks to try and hunt down James and his mate Victoria and protect you, while Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix. We stayed in a hotel, anxiously waiting for phone calls," Bella laughed. "Well, I was anxious but Jasper kept calming me down," Bella sighed, she missed his calming influence and Alice was getting worse and much more depressed by the hour.

"James called from my house in Phoenix and told me that he had Renee and that I was to meet him at my old ballet studio or he'd kill her, I sneaked away from Jazz and Alice and went to the ballet studio, he was waiting for me and had a video camera. He told me that he was going to leave a message for Edward so he would hunt James to try and avenge me. He started talking about Alice's past which surprised us all because Alice doesn't remember anything about her human life, anyway James threw me around a bit before breaking my leg." Charlie went pale, Bella gave a small reassuring smile. "Edward arrived and tried to get me out but James caught us, I fell out of Edward's arms and James threw Edward somewhere, I had landed in a pile of broken pieces of mirror and I was bleeding heavily, the scent of my blood had turned him ravenous, James bit me and Edward tried to rip him apart when Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet and Alice arrived. Jasper, Emmet and Alice took care of James, ripping him apart and burning the pieces, that's the only way to kill a vampire," Bella explained catching sight of Charlie's face. "Carlisle tried to stop my leg bleeding and told Edward that James venom was spreading around my body, Edward did something extremely hard and sucked the venom out of my blood before it could turn me, it was hard because once we get a taste for human blood, it's hard for us to stop." Bella finished.

"Then a few months ago, I was hunted by Victoria and her newborns, the werewolves helped us out and Edward, Seth, Jacob and I were away from the real fighting, where the rest of the Cullen's and the wolves were fighting the majority of the newborns, Victoria and one of her newborns found Edward, Seth and me and they started to fight us, Seth killed the newborn and Edward killed Victoria," Bella sighed.

"How did you get turned?" Charlie asked, interested.

"A couple of members of the Volturi were sent to see if I was still human, a few months after Edward and me got married, and I still was human, there was one female member that recognized Edward because he had killed her mate years ago, so she thought it would be fair if she took me from him, a mate for a mate, so there was a fight between Edward, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle because Esme, Emmet and Rose were hunting, and I ended up being seriously hurt, I think I was thrown against a tree and it collapsed on top of me, I think. Jasper, Alice and Carlisle finished off the members of the Volturi and Edward tried to help me, Carlisle ran over and inspected my injuries and told Edward that they were too severe and if I wasn't helped soon, I was going to die, so Edward did the hardest thing and bit me. Three days it felt like I was on fire, that I burning but afterwards," Bella let out a small laugh. "But afterwards if was excellent, I was born again." Bella looked at Charlie who was smiling.

"Well, I never liked Edward before this but now I can see he is a great guy for you, Bells, he saved you and I never had to lose you." He said softly. Bella smiled and hugged her dad.

"Promise me that when you leave you'll say goodbye, promise that you won't just leave without telling me," Charlie said into Bella's hair.

"I promise, Dad." Bella murmured. Bella's phone rang and she quickly ducked out of the hug, Charlie wiped his eyes. Bella flipped her phone opened.

"Hey, Carlisle," She greeted happily. Bella's face fell immediately as she listened intently.

"What? Are they okay? And Aro?" Bella asked worriedly, Charlie's head quickly turned to where Bella was pacing.

"How bad?" She asked quietly. Bella let out a small snarl when she heard the reply. She nodded in response to something being said.

"Sure, I'll see you soon." Bella closed her phone with a snap, her face troubled.

"Bells, what's happened?" Charlie asked concerned, walking to his daughter's side.

"It's Jasper and Seth." Bella murmured, her eyes flicking from one side of the room to the other. She turned to her dad.

"I've got to go, bye, Dad." She said before quickly walking out the door. Charlie stared after her for a few minutes before grabbing the keys to his cruiser, running down the path and into his car, driving towards the Cullen's.

Seth was waiting anxiously in his wolf form as Jasper listened by the door. Jasper gave a small smile and crouched down, expectantly. Sure enough a few seconds later there was the sound of a key in a lock. The door opened and Jasper lunged, grabbing the key and shoving the vampire inside. Seth bolted out the door and Jasper sent a high level of calm to the vampire as he pushed him inside, causing the small vampire to crumple to the floor, fast asleep. Jasper shut the door and locked it tightly. He put the key in his pocket and quickly zipped up his jacket. He turned to the wolf and smiled.

"Let's go." He smiled, Jasper ran down the hallway and towards the exit, he reached the end and turned around, seeing Seth a bit away. Jasper sighed and when Seth stopped at his feet, Jasper quickly scooped Seth up into his arms.

"Sorry, we're just getting out of here." Jasper apologized as he slung the complaining Seth over his shoulder.

"Don't feel so embarrassed." Jasper said as he ran towards the exit, stopping once as a group of lower Volturi members past.

"Sheesh, the whole place is beginning to smell like that wolf." One of them complained. Jasper let out a sigh when they left and quickly bolted towards the exit.

Jasper sighed happily as the first breeze of fresh air hit him. Jasper walked towards the plaza slowly, it was almost dark, Jasper quickly changed Seth around so that his head was right next to his own.

Jasper tensed as he heard members of the Volturi walking around, Jasper quickly ran through the plaza until he was far enough away so they couldn't smell Seth. Jasper gave a small chuckle as he turned around, watching the dark alley entrance of the Volturi get further away. Jasper didn't notice that he bumped into someone. He quickly turned around, apologizing. The girl got up, pushing her red girls out of her face.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." She said, staring weirdly at the sight of Seth slung over Jasper's shoulder, whining miserably. Jasper set Seth down on the ground.

"I'm sorry to ask but can I borrow your mobile?" Jasper asked, mentally cursing the Volturi for taking his away. The girl nodded and handed her phone over. Seth whined loudly.

"Yeah, Seth, I'm calling Carlisle now." Jasper murmured. Jasper quickly dialled Carlisle's number.

"_Hello?_" Carlisle's voice floated over, warily. Jasper sighed in relief.

"Carlisle, it's me." Jasper laughed. There was some weird noises on the other side of the phone.

"_Jazz, you're on loud speaker, are you okay? Is Seth with you?_" Carlisle's voice floated over concerned.

"Yeah, we're both fine," Jasper said calmly, "We're in front of a small café, can you come get us quickly," Jasper said, quickly pulling Seth behind a stone pillar. Several black cars with dark tinted windows had just pulled up in front of the Volturi entrance.

"_Jasper, what's wrong?_" Carlisle noted the change in his voice.

"Uh, Aro's back," Jasper said worriedly. There was the sound of a car engine revving in the background.

"_We're two minutes away,_" Carlisle said. There was a booming laugh.

"_Better make that thirty seconds, Carlisle, at the way Edward here is driving._" Emmet's voice floated over. And true to his word, in thirty seconds a silver sedan pulled up. Edward, Emmet, Carlisle and Jacob all jumped out of the car. Carlisle rushed over to Jasper, grabbing his arm worriedly.

"Jasper, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Jasper smiled.

"Fine, Carlisle, where's Alice?" He asked the question he had wanted to ask for ages. Edward smiled.

"She's back in Forks with the rest of the girls." Edward said, clapping his brother on the arm. Jasper let out a small hiss of pain. Jacob was kneeling down next to Seth, scratching behind his ear, looking into his eyes worriedly. Jasper turned to give the phone back to the girl.

"Uh, thanks for that…" Jasper said gratefully.

"It's Jessie," The girl said, glaring at Edward's back. Edward flinched and turned around.

"Hi, Jessie." He said. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Can we go now?" He asked worriedly, with a quick glance to the Volturi. Carlisle nodded, hugging Jasper, looking relieved.

"It's good to have you back, son." He said. Jessie stared at them weirdly.

"So, I take it you're leaving for good now?" She asked Edward coldly. Edward nodded.

"It's better if we do, we have to get Jazz back to Alice." Edward chuckled, throwing a punch to Jasper's side. They quickly climbed back into the car, with Carlisle and Jasper in the front and Emmet, Edward, Jacob in the back seat, with Seth still in his wolf form laying across Edward's and Jacob's laps. Edward was scratching Seth behind the ears absentmindedly and Jacob was running his hand across Seth's back. Edward glanced back towards the Volturi, where a loud yell of anger was echoing across the plaza.

"I think Aro has found out about Jazz and Seth." He said. Carlisle nodded stiffly. Jasper gave a small shudder.

Hours later the plane touched down in Forks. Jacob was walking close to Seth, who was rubbing his bite scars. Jasper was nervous on the ride back but relieved. The car pulled up in front of their house, Jasper climbed out of the car and sighed. Something hard barrelled into his arms, dry sobbing heavily, Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, rubbing her back comfortingly and also sent out waves of calm. Jasper looked around to see his family there, and Charlie as well, Charlie was smiling as he saw Alice and Jasper and Leah and Seth hugging.

"It's good to see you're back, Jasper." Charlie smiled. Jasper stared at Edward, confused.

"He knows, Aro sent a letter to Bella through Charlie's house." Jasper nodded. Bella wrapped Edward into a hug as Carlisle hugged Esme. They were back in the house with Alice fussing over Jasper. Edward was playing with a strand of Bella's hair absentmindedly. Alice flitted around happily around the house and kept throwing looks back to Jasper, grinning to see him there. Leah, Seth and Jacob had gone to go see Sue. Everyone was fussing over Jasper and he didn't like it, he didn't like being the centre of attention, it made him feel really uncomfortable. Jasper stood up and quickly glided up the stairs to his and Alice's room with everyone watching him leave. He sat down on the edge of his and Alice's bed. His mind filled with memories from the Volturi, Jasper shuddered. He ran a hand through his hair as memories continued to flash back. Soothing hands were suddenly holding him as Jasper tried to control his emotions. He turned towards Alice who was gazing at him with concern.

"Edward told me what you were thinking about." She said softly. Jasper sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about it…" Jasper turned to Alice and hugged her, holding her tightly. Alice sighed and smoothed his hair.

"Edward told me about what Maria said to you before Aro ripped her apart." Alice murmured. Jasper moved back, his hands moving to hold Alice's small ones. Jasper stared at Alice, love and pride for him seeped out of her. Jasper calmed down and held back onto her.

"I missed you so much, my love." He murmured softly into her hair.

______________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know you are probably going what he is rescued already? But don't worry, I have more planned for later chapters… Okay please please please please Read and Review please, I want to know how I'm doing so far.

Luv HGP


	6. New Vampire and surrounded

Alice was on her side, laying down on her and Jasper's bed, she wasn't exactly sleeping. Her eyes were shut but she was aware of everything, every sound, around her. She sighed and her eyes flashed open. Did she really just dream that Jasper was back? She thought miserably.

"Why are you feeling so miserable, my darlin'?" Came a loving laugh. Alice smiled as the familiar Southern accent floated over to her. Alice rolled over and smiled as she caught sight of him smiling back at her. His eyes were sparkling brightly as he gazed at her.

"I was starting to wonder when you would wake up from your meditation state." He laughed, carefully stroking her cheek. Alice sat up, watching him as he sat up beside her, she ran her fingers through his honey blond locks.

"I missed you, Jazz." She murmured softly. Jasper gave small smile and took Alice into his arms. Jasper rubbed her back as she sighed contently. There was a small knock on the door. Jasper tightened his hold on Alice slightly, Alice stared at him in confusion. Jasper relaxed and loosened his hold on her. Carlisle opened the door slowly, and smiled at the sight of the pair of them.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Carlisle said softly. Jasper gave a small shake of his head while Alice stared up at him worriedly. Carlisle walked into the room followed by Esme, Edward and Emmet. Emmet grinned at Jasper while Edward stared at him cautiously. Esme quickly glided over and hugged Jasper. Jasper's eyes flicked towards Edward's face worriedly. Edward gave a small cough. Esme let go of Jasper slowly and stood up, dancing back to Carlisle's side. Jasper's eyes were flickering across the room nervously. Jasper stood up and gave a small cough.

"I…I'm just going outside for a bit." Jasper muttered before quickly gliding out of the room. Everyone stared after him worriedly, Carlisle turned to Edward.

"What's upsetting him?" Carlisle asked, concerned. Edward sighed.

"It's just that he doesn't feel comfortable in groups, well, in numbers more than two, really," Edward explained, Emmet gave him a confused look. Edward sighed before continuing.

"When he was in the Volturi, it was just him and Seth most of the time, left alone. When Jasper was brought to Aro, there was usually at least seven other vampires in the room and Jasper was always tortured, or hurt in some way," Edward said softly, with a quick flickered glance towards Alice. Alice was sitting completely still, her eyes unfocused. Esme buried herself into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle sighed unhappily.

"I had no idea that being back home would have this effect on him." Carlisle murmured. Edward gave a small sigh.

"He was fine but when we knocked on the door, we startled him, he went over-protective over Alice." Edward said. Alice's head whipped to him, her facial expression surprised.

"Yes, Jazz did, he held onto me tightly as though he never wanted to let me go for any reason." Alice said slowly, staring up at Carlisle. Carlisle was thinking. Emmet was quiet for once, watching the people around the room react in their own ways.

Carlisle's head turned slightly towards the door.

"Edward?" He asked softly. Edward nodded.

"On it," He said before running out of the room. Esme stared up at Carlisle quizzically.

"What was that about?" She asked quietly. Carlisle walked towards the door.

"Charlie's here, and Jasper has run a couple of miles, so I sent Edward to find him and talk to him." Carlisle said softly. Alice jumped up and walked to stand next to Emmet. Emmet gave her a small nudge with his elbow, she looked up at him and gave a sad smile. Emmet turned and grabbed Alice, pulling into a tight bear hug. Esme gave a small laugh at the surprised look on Alice's face.

"Alright, Emmet, you can let me go now." Alice gasped. Emmet chuckled and let Alice go.

Edward ran through the house, past Seth, Jacob, Leah, Rose and Bella, and through the front door and past Charlie. Charlie turned away from his cruiser and from Carlisle, who had just walked out the front door, Charlie's eyes widened in shock as he watched Edward bolt past. Edward ran into the forest, following Jasper's scent. Jasper wasn't thinking so Edward couldn't exactly tune into where he was.

"Jasper?" Edward called out. There was no answer, the forest was eerily silent.

"Jasper!" Edward called out once again, this time louder and more alarmed, Jasper always answers even in the worst of mood or thought. Edward ran further into the forest when he caught some weird scents. Edward came to a clearing, the scents were stronger here.

"Jasper, are you there?" Edward called out tentatively. A dark chuckle from Edward's right made him turn. Edward growled as he heard the person's thoughts.

"Aro…" Edward growled. Aro walked out from the trees, followed by Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec and a few more of his guard. Edward looked around, more members of the Volturi were appearing from the trees around the clearing. Edward crouched.

"Where's Jasper?" He snarled. Aro looked slightly upset. Edward couldn't get a clear read on his thoughts. Edward straightened up.

"Aro, where is Jasper?" Edward asked again, more slowly. Aro glanced into the forest behind him. A vampire that Edward had never seen before walked out of the forest, followed by Demetri and Felix, who were dragging a still figure out of the forest by his arms. Demetri and Felix dropped the figure by Aro's feet and walked back into the forest. Aro sighed and stared down at it.

"The human who helped Jasper." Aro said quietly. Edward recognized the curly red hair.

"You didn't kill her?" Edward asked hoarsely. Aro nodded and stared at Edward.

"What choice did we have? She helped Jasper and Seth get away, she saw what we all looked like and her thoughts were most interesting about you, dear Edward, she knew you were different…not like any 'human' boy she had ever seen." Aro said. Edward lowered his eyes. Aro clicked and Jane and Alec took the body back into the forest. Edward glared at Aro.

"Where is Jasper, Aro? What more have you done to him?" Edward growled. Aro hesitated slightly. He stared the small vampire, the one Edward had never seen, for a moment before glancing back into the forest.

"Demetri, Felix," Aro called quietly. Demetri and Felix walked out of the forest once again, once again dragging another still form. They dropped the form at Aro's feet. Edward's heart dropped. Jasper was laying completely still, his now bare back to Edward, his head resting on one of his arms and his legs lying one over the other. Edward stared at Aro, horrified.

"What did you do to him?" Edward cried out. Aro looked at Jasper, his face softened. Edward stared at him, Aro had finally cleared his thoughts and Edward could hear them clearly. He wasn't responsible for this, Marcus and Caius had gone over his head and had used the 'new' vampire. Edward sighed and stared sadly at the back of Jasper's honey blonde hair.

"Demetri, Felix, take young Jasper over to Edward." Aro ordered. Marcus went to say something, but Aro turned on him.

"No, you will say nothing, Brother, you shouldn't have done this to him." Aro said angrily. Demetri and Felix placed Jasper near Edward. Edward quickly walked to Jasper's side and turned him over. Edward was horrified at what he saw. Bruises were covering almost every inch of Jasper, some red and purple ones on Jasper's side told Edward that he had badly broken ribs. Fresh bites also covered his chest. Edward looked at Jasper's face, the part he was dreading. Jasper's eyes were closed, as though he was unconscious, but Edward couldn't understand how, and his eyes were deeply bruised as were his cheeks and forehead. Edward shook Jasper's shoulder slightly.

"Jazz," He murmured. "Come on, Jasper, you need to wake up." Jasper's eyes flickered opened and he winced immediately. Jasper stared up at Edward.

"Ed?" He asked weakly. Edward nodded and helped him up. Edward stood so Jasper had his arm slung over Edward's shoulder so that Edward could hold him up.

"How did you do this to him?" Edward asked furiously. Once again Aro glanced at the small vampire who, Edward just noticed, looked like a smaller, younger version of Jasper.

"This is Koby," Aro said. "He had a power that makes vampires as vulnerable as humans, he has the ability to make them bruise, make their bones break easily and can get them to fall unconscious." Aro finished. Edward stared at Koby, who looked at the ground sadly.

"So, what you are saying that I'm as vulnerable as a human?" Jasper asked hoarsely. Aro shook his head.

"Not anymore." Aro said softly. Edward looked at Aro.

"Let me take Jasper back to Carlisle so he can be tended to." Edward pleaded. Aro inclined his head. Jasper gave a small groan of pain. Marcus jutted out his hand, Aro sighed and placed his hand on it. Aro withdrew his hand.

"Let them go, Jasper is too badly injured for us to take him now," Aro murmured. Edward quickly swept Jasper into his arms and ran back home, dodging a couple of the Volturi. Edward looked down into Jasper's face, who was staring back up at him, his eyes filled with pain.

"What were they thinking?" Jasper coughed.

"They are surrounding our house, so we can't leave, and they'll try their attack after they think you've healed enough but you are still somewhat weak." Edward admitted. Jasper nodded and sighed.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out as they approached the house. Carlisle met them half way there. His hands shook as he caught sight of Jasper.

"What did they do to him?" He asked. Edward finished the run to the house, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Esme, Jacob, Seth and Leah quickly moved out of the way, Edward carefully placed Jasper on the couch. Carlisle bent over him and examined him as Edward quickly told everyone about the new vampire. Carlisle swept Jasper's hair out of his eyes.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened." Carlisle said softly, Jasper's eyes flickered to everyone. Edward cleared his throat. Everyone but Esme and Alice left. Esme held Alice tightly as Edward sat by Jasper's feet.

"I couldn't…I couldn't deal with a room for of my family at the moment, it freaked me out…so I decided to go for a run…" Jasper inhaled and groaned in pain. Carlisle quickly looked over him once again.

"I ran through the trees when this scent hit me, I didn't even have time to defend myself before I was tackled to the ground by a couple of vampires. They dragged me to Aro, Marcus and Caius." Jasper closed his eyes. "They were arguing, Marcus and Caius decided to go over Aro's head on this one and used Koby against me. I was being kicked, punched, bitten and Jane was using her power against me…there were too many, I…I couldn't fight back…then, when I was sort of out of it, Marcus told Aro that this was the perfect time to kill the girl," Jasper's bottom lip trembled. "It was the girl that had leant me her mobile phone in Italy…she was begging for her life but Demetri killed her and I was forced to watch. They went back to beating me again and I blacked out because there was too much pain and then when I woke up, Edward was beside me." Jasper whimpered. Carlisle cupped his son's cheek in his hand and tried to calm him. Jasper calmed himself and the room as well, Alice was freaking out the worst, Esme was close to tears, Edward was worried and angry at the same time and Carlisle was feeling guilt. Jasper stared at Carlisle, quickly glancing at Edward.

"Carlisle, don't blame yourself," Edward murmured softly. Carlisle kept eye contact with Jasper.

"We had no idea that Aro and co. could get here so quickly, and without us knowing." Edward continued. Jasper stretched out slightly, hissing in pain as his ribs stretched and his muscles ached. Carlisle quickly made Jasper comfortable and moved out of the way, taking his wife's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Alice walked over and knelt by the couch. Jasper gave her a weak smile. Alice stroked his hair and took his hand in her own. Jasper gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm alright, love, it's not as bad it seems." Jasper lied slightly. Jasper stared at Edward, pleading with him mentally not to tell Alice how bad it really was. Edward opened his arms and the next thing Jasper saw was Bella resting in them. Bella was worried. Jasper inhaled and looked to Alice.

"Is Charlie still here?" He asked. Edward glanced at the stairs, where Charlie was making his way down. Charlie walked to Alice's side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. He stared at Jasper sadly. Jasper stared at Edward, who was starting to feel slightly panicked.

"I have to talk to Carlisle." He said quickly before running out of the room, leaving Bella behind.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Floated over a worried voice from near the doorway. Jasper gave a small smile and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Seth, I'm sort of okay." Jasper laughed. Jasper opened his eyes to see Seth standing by Charlie's other side. Seth was trembling.

"Was it Aro?" He asked frightened. Jasper sighed and gave a small nod.

"I don't know how I missed it," Alice whispered. Jasper looked at her.

"How could I have not of seen the Volturi coming to Forks or them ambushing you again?" She asked. Jasper squeezed her hand tightly.

"You're not to blame, love, so don't blame yourself." Jasper said softly. Alice looked at him.

"The overwhelming guilt coming from you sort of gives it away." Soon everyone who left the room when Jasper was brought in was back in the room, asking how Jasper was. Carlisle, Esme and Edward walked back into the room. Jasper noted the growing panic and anxiety coming from the three of them. Jasper sat up, ignoring the pain.

"What are you so anxious about?" Jasper asked. Carlisle sighed.

"The Volturi have us surrounded and we have three wolves and a human in our midst." Carlisle said worriedly. Edward gave a small growl.

"They know Charlie's here." He snarled. Edward's stare turned to Jasper.

"What are they going to do?" Jasper asked both Edward and Alice. Edward closed his eyes and focused.

"They are thinking of giving us a few hours before they come for you again, Jasper." Alice nodded in agreement, her grip tightening on Jasper's hand.

"And Charlie?" Bella asked worriedly, hugging her dad. Edward shrugged.

"They aren't sure yet…but Aro's just focusing on Jasper at the moment." Jasper sighed and closed his eyes. Alice's eyes glazed over. Edward gave a small growl.

"What did you see?" Carlisle hurriedly asked. Alice sighed, her eyes sad but she remained quiet.

"They are starting to make decisions about plans of attack." Edward broke the silence.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been pretty sick and have been sleeping a whole lot more and have to see a surgeon on Tuesday about it so hang tight for the next chapter.

Anywayz READ and REVIEW please please, they make me happy :D

Luv HGP


	7. Broken, Vulnerable and scared

A couple of hours had passed since Edward had heard the Volturi members' thoughts. Jasper was sitting up though he was still weak from the attack. Edward gave a small growl, his head whipping towards the door. A few seconds later and there was a small knock. Carlisle walked over and opened it slowly.

"Aro," He said darkly. Aro walked through the front door, raising hisses from all over the lounge. Aro took in the room. Jasper sitting wounded on the couch with Alice beside him, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the floor by the couch, Jacob was standing next to the couch, his hands gripping Leah's arms, holding her back. Seth was half hidden behind Jacob. Edward and Bella were standing by the stairs, Bella had her arms behind her back. Aro sniffed the air and looked closer. Charlie was shielded behind Bella. Aro turned around to face Carlisle, who had closed the door and was holding Esme in his arms.

"Another human, Carlisle?" Aro asked, raising his hand. Carlisle placed his fingertips on Aro's hand. Aro sighed and nodded, turning back to face the room.

"Bella's father." Aro said. Bella snarled. Aro smiled and shook his head.

"Relax, dear Bella, I'm not looking to harm him." He said softly.

"Is there a reason behind this visit?" Edward growled. Aro turned his stare to Edward.

"Just wanted to see how young Jasper was going." Aro said. Jasper stared at him. Aro smiled and walked forward, not caring about the hisses erupting from everyone. Seth trembled slightly as Aro approached. Leah growled. Aro stared down at Emmet and Rose, before turning towards Carlisle. Carlisle gave a small cough.

"Emmett, Rose, why don't you take Leah, Jacob and Seth upstairs?" Carlisle suggested. Aro shook his head.

"Seth can stay here," Aro said softly but dangerously. "We're friends, aren't we?" His question went unanswered. Jacob led the struggling Leah upstairs with Emmett assisting him. Aro stood in front of Jasper now. Jasper reached out and grabbed Alice's hand. Seth laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Jasper?" Aro asked lightly. Jasper growled slightly, barring his teeth. Aro's smile disappeared, he glared at Alice and Seth, they both moved away slightly. Aro bent down so his mouth was next to Jasper's ear.

"The rules still apply." Aro hissed threateningly in Jasper's ear, too low for anyone else to hear. Jasper lowered his gaze. Edward snarled angrily, hearing what Aro was saying to Jasper through his thoughts.

"You'll be back, obeying by them soon enough, young Jasper." Aro muttered, once again too low for anyone else to hear. Aro straightened up and walked towards Bella, Edward and Charlie. Bella snarled as he approached. Aro looked at Charlie over Bella's shoulder, examining him closely. Aro gave a small smile and walked over to Carlisle.

"Til later, my old friend." Aro said, walking out the door. Carlisle closed the door behind him, sighing unhappily. Jasper started to tremble then started to shake violently. Edward strode over and sat next to Jasper, as Alice flew up the stairs. Edward laid a hand on Jasper's arm, trying to comfort him. Jasper's shakes started to die down. He looked up, his eyes slightly panicked.

"Where did Alice go?" He whimpered, Edward sighed, the kidnapping and the attack had left Jasper broken, vulnerable and scared. Carlisle walked over and murmured comforting words to Jasper. Esme took over as Carlisle and Edward walked out of the room.

"What did Aro say to Jasper?" Carlisle asked concerned as they stopped in the kitchen. Edward sighed, listening to Jasper's thoughts. Charlie, Bella and Seth were talking to him; he was calm enough for now.

"One of Aro's rules for Jasper was to answer when spoken to, Jasper didn't answer when Aro asked him a question so Aro warned him that the rules still apply and that Jasper would be obeying them once again sooner then he thinks." Edward told Carlisle quickly. Edward tuned into Jasper's thoughts once again. Jasper hadn't heard what Edward had told Carlisle. Carlisle sighed unhappily.

"I never thought Jasper would be so badly affected." Carlisle murmured. Edward nodded in agreement. Edward gave a small smile, Carlisle caught it and looked at Edward.

"What is it?" He asked, intrigued.

"I was tuning into separate Volturi members thoughts and I found an old aquatint of ours…she isn't happy about doing this, she doesn't want to hurt our family." Edward said, before he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"She's upset with Koby, seems like they're dating." Edward said bitterly. Carlisle shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"You can't choose the one you fall in love with…and besides, Koby was made to do it, you read his thoughts, you knew he didn't want to." Carlisle said. Edward nodded. There was a small cough by the door. Carlisle and Edward turned around.

"Jasper, what are you doing up?" Carlisle scolded. Jasper swayed slightly, a small smile on his face. Jasper seemed paler then usual.

"Who's the one we know?" Jasper asked hoarsely. Edward shook his head, before looking at Jasper sadly.

"No one you need to worry about, Jazz." Edward murmured. Jasper stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you keeping from me, Edward?" Jasper rasped. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, Jasper, nothing." Edward said gently. Jasper continued staring at him. Carlisle walked over to Jasper and supported his son back to the lounge, throwing Edward a look as he left the kitchen. Edward sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter, thinking about the outcome.

Jasper allowed Carlisle to lead him back to the couch and set him down with stern but caring words. Alice was back and was now sitting on the couch. Edward flew into the lounge.

"Guys, I need to talk to you upstairs," He rushed. Jasper started to rise to his feet. Edward shook his head.

"Not you Jasper," Edward said softly. "Bella, stay with him." Bella nodded and took Alice's place next to Jasper, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. The rest of the family flew upstairs. Charlie's stomach rumbled. Bella giggled and pointed to the kitchen.

"Help yourself, Dad." She laughed. A loud, ripping howl sounded from upstairs. Jasper and Bella looked up in alarm. Carlisle's face appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Its okay, Jacob's just calling the La Push pack for help." Carlisle said quietly. Bella and Jasper nodded and relaxed. Jasper listened to Charlie rustling around in the kitchen. Bella rested her head against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper smiled and put his arm around her.

"How are you feeling, Jazz?" She asked quietly. Jasper nodded.

"I'm feeling better, it doesn't hurt so much now." He answered. Bella sighed and sat up.

"You know that isn't what I meant." She sighed. Jasper sighed.

"It's…hard." He choked. Bella rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk." Bella said softly. Bella stood up and went to check on Charlie. Jasper sighed and put his head in his hands. Bella was just about to enter the kitchen when a shattering noise occurred. Jasper shot up, hissing in pain, as he looked for the sign of trouble. Bella shot around, looking at the window in the front room that had been broken. The window was in the lounge, near the front door, giving a clear view of Jasper, Bella and the rest of the room. A flash caught Jasper's attention.

"Bella, look out!" Jasper cried out, lunging towards her. Jasper managed to tackle her to the floor before the blur got to her. A strong pair of arms wrapped around Jasper, pulling him off Bella. Jasper hissed, his ribs protesting at this strength. Jasper was forced through the front door, along with Bella and Charlie, both of them held by separate vampires. A roar came from inside the house.

"Bella!" Edward cry echoed from the house. Jasper was thrown onto the front lawn, metres from the house, Bella and Charlie landing heavily beside him. Jasper looked up to see Aro standing in front of him, frowning down at him. Jasper gave a small moan. Jasper, Bella and Charlie slowly climbed to their feet, finding that the rest of the family, Jacob, Seth and Leah were standing protectively near them. Jasper glanced around, surprised to see the rest of the wolf pack had now joined them. The Volturi that were surrounding them, hissed in anger. Jasper crept closer to the rest of his family.

"Come, Jasper, we must leave." Aro's voice rang out. Jasper looked out from behind Emmett, who had stepped in front of him protectively.

Aro had his hand raised invitingly. Jasper shook his head.

"No," Jasper snarled. Aro looked sidewards.

"Demetri, Felix," Aro said quietly. Demetri and Felix moved forward menacingly. Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Seth surrounded Jasper protectively.

"Jane, Alec?" Aro asked. Jasper gasped, quickly pushing his way out from the protective circle. Aro smiled as Demetri and Felix grabbed Jasper, leading him into the space between the Volturi and the Cullen's and the wolves. Felix let his arm go while Demetri held on. Marcus handed Aro a black robe.

"You have a choice, Jasper." Aro said. Jasper stared at him, his eyes defeated.

"You can take this robe and join us," He breathed, his milky red eyes alive with excitement.

"Or you can stay here and be responsible for your family being destroyed." Jasper flinched. Aro held out the robe.

"What is your choice, young Jasper?" Aro asked. Jasper hesitated.

"Jasper?" Came a soft voice from behind him. Jasper turned his head around to look behind him, unable to fully look behind him because of Demetri's hold on his arm. Alice was holding her small hand out, a sad smile on her face.

"Don't join them, stay with us, Jazzy." Alice said softly. "We don't blame you for anything that happens." Jasper sighed. Aro coughed.

"Your decision, young Jasper?" Aro asked.

Jasper thought for a moment, looking around the Volturi circle. Koby was standing by Marcus, but his attention wasn't focused on the Cullens, it was focused on something behind him. Caius murmured something in Aro's ear.

"Ah, yes, we should deal with this also." Aro said. Jasper focused back on him.

"Have a few minutes to decide, Jasper, we need to take care of another problem here." Aro said lightly. Jasper's eyes narrowed, confused.

"Dearest Bella, step forward please." Aro called out. Bella edged out from behind Edward, hiding her father behind Emmett.

"Your father knows our secret." Aro stated. Bella blinked in reply.

"You know the rules." Aro said. Bella nodded her head, defeated.

"Carlisle, what do you want to do?" Aro asked. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We do not wish to kill Charlie, as it would deeply hurt Bella," Carlisle said truthfully. Aro nodded thoughtfully.

"Make him one of us then, he has something about him." Aro said, his piercing eyes focused on where Charlie was hidden. Carlisle nodded.

"We'll set a date then." Carlisle breathed in relief. Aro gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No, no date, you either do it now or we kill him now." Aro stated. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"No, old friend, you know we cannot, we need time to prepare!" Carlisle cried out. Aro shrugged.

"That's your problem." Carlisle sighed and looked to Bella. Bella nodded, her eyes not making contact with her dad's.

"Do it." Bella murmured. Carlisle put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way." Carlisle murmured sadly. Carlisle's eyes flashed to the wolves, who were snarling slightly.

"Sam says it won't break the treaty, as you are saving Charlie's life." Edward told Carlisle. Charlie looked at Bella. Carlisle nodded, somewhat relieved, it was another weight taken off his mind.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. Bella looked at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Just go with Carlisle, Dad, it'll be alright." She assured him.

Charlie followed Carlisle back into the house. A few minutes later there was a gasp of pain and then the sounds of a changing heart. Amazingly, Charlie was silent as pain just like burning flames began.

Carlisle was back on the lawn in a flash, his eyes downcast. Aro sighed and nodded, going back to Jasper.

"What is your decision, young Jasper?" Aro asked softly. Jasper looked back from Alice to Aro and back again.

Jasper reached his free arm out and took a hold of…

___________________________________________________________________

Lol, cliffy….admit it, that was a good one to finish this chap on ;P

Anywho, read and review please :P Im on skool holidays now so I may be able to update faster but I also have 4 appointments/tests to attend to at the hospital so that may slow things down :S

Lots of Luv

HGP


	8. Old Friends

A blast of water knocked the robe from Aro's hand just as Jasper was about to take hold of it. Jasper looked around, his heart, if it was still beating would have stopped. A girl stood at the edge of the clearing, her right arm raised and her blue eyes furious.

Jasper glanced at Aro, whose face was now gentle, soft and…loving?

"Dearest," Aro greeted softly, his arms extended.

"You told me you weren't going to attack them, you gave me your word!" The girl cried angrily. Aro's arms fell uselessly to his side.

"That's why you sent me to check on those 'things', isn't it? So I wouldn't get in your way of destroying this family!" She snarled. Marcus growled and approached her. The girl held up her hand menacingly, water flying up from the damp ground to settle in her hand, as a warning.

"Don't push it," She growled at him, her already fluttering heart beat increasing in speed. Koby flitted to her side.

"Dearest, you know how much young Jasper would mean to us," Aro said gently. The girl snarled furiously. Jasper gave a faint smile; nothing seemed to have changed with her.

"So you want to take him away from his family, you'll make him absolutely miserable if you do that!" She cried. "What good would Jasper be to you if he was miserable? Look at him! He's already mentally broken!" The rest of the Volturi seemed stunned, Aro was just smiling pleasantly.

"Now, now, Dearest, I know that you have a past history with this family, but don't let that interfere." Aro said gently. She hissed at him, but quickly walked forward, raising her hand, Koby shadowed her. Aro took her hand and closed his eyes partly.

"Ah, good point you make there, dearest one." He sighed. She withdrew her hand and stood back with Koby.

"And how much would this hurt Alice if you took him?" She asked quietly. Aro's eyes were pained as he thought of that outcome. Aro shook his head, his milky eyes thoughtful.

"Brothers," Aro called. Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Alex and Jane circled him. Aro murmured to his followers, who were now conversing in low voices. Edward stared at the small, threatening girl with the fierce blue eyes and the shoulder length dark, which almost looked like a darkish blue, curls. She glanced up, meeting his gaze, she offered a sad smile, and Edward nodded his thanks as he hugged Bella closer. Aro sighed and stood back from the circle.

"Brothers, I cannot do this today," Aro sighed. There was a sigh of relief from the Cullen's and the wolves. There were hisses from the members of the Volturi. Aro looked at Jasper, his gaze longing.

"Another time, dear Jasper, we'll let Alice recover and be happy for now, and let you recover also; we don't want a broken vampire." Aro said before turning around. Jasper inclined his head, turning around and encasing Alice in his arms. Aro turned and looked at the fierce girl. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her concerned.

"Come back to Volterra when you're ready, dearest," He said softly, kissing both her cheeks. The rest of the Volturi filed out into the forest, away from the Cullen's.

"Koby, go back to the Volturi, I'll be back soon," She murmured gently. Koby hugged her and glided away. She nodded at the Cullen's before running off into the opposite direction of the Volturi. Edward sighed.

"She's a girl we used to know," Edward answered an unasked question. "She's been wanted by the Volturi since they've heard of her existence." Jasper exhaled, turning around to look at his family. Alice stared up at him, her eyes accusing.

"You were going to go with them," She said, looking down to the discarded, soaking wet cloak on the ground. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to be the reason for all of you being killed." A gasp of pain came from inside the house.

"Charlie," Bella breathed, running into the house, followed by Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jacob. Rosalie and Emmett walked into the house. Seth, Leah and the wolf pack slowly walked back to La Push. Alice cupped Jasper's cheek in her hand before running into the house. Jasper sighed, inhaling deeply. He walked to the edge of the forest and sat down on a log. He sat there a little while, thinking deeply. Jasper startled when he heard the sound of a stick snapping, but smiled as he heard the sound of a racing heart and the familiar scent.

"Hi, Jasper." A soft voice came from behind him.

"Hi, Kelsey." He replied. She sat beside him and sighed. Jasper looked up at her and smiled. Her blue eyes were sparkling with concern as she stared at him. She sighed and raised her hand, playing with the water that flew up to meet it. Jasper laughed.

"You still have that connection with water, I see," He said. She smiled,

"Of course, hence my name…my mother's name." She murmured sadly. Jasper rubbed her back.

"So, you and Koby?" Jasper asked. Kelsey sighed and nodded.

"Yes," She answered shortly. Jasper gave a small cough.

"Did you notice how much…"

"How much he looks like you?" She interrupted. Jasper nodded.

"Well, yes." He answered. Kelsey laughed and looked at Jasper.

"It's different, Jazz, you're like a brother to me…Koby is more." She answered lightly. Jasper hesitated slightly, wanting to ask a question but not sure how to put it.

"The fear will disappear in time," Kelsey answered darkly, looking at him worriedly.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Well other then the fact that I know everyone's fears and yours is much more prominent at the moment because you deeply fear Aro returning because he's broken you so badly." She answered. Jasper nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when he took you or when he even had you at Volterra…Koby was there when they took you, it was the only way they could get you." She murmured. Jasper looked at her.

"Where were you?" He asked. She sighed, looking down at the ground, releasing the water from her hand.

"I was in Michigan, getting rid of a vampire who was exposing our existence." She said quietly.

"I arrived back the day you escaped…damn, Aro was mad that day." She laughed. Jasper smiled faintly.

"What is the deal with Aro and you anyway?" Jasper asked. Kelsey gave a bitter laugh.

"He is very paternal of me…" Was all she said.

"Jasper?" Someone called from the house. Kelsey smiled and stood up.

"I have to go," She said softly, Jasper frowned.

"I'll see you soon, Jazz." She promised, hugging him. Jasper stiffened. She sighed.

"Not in Volterra."

Jasper looked up at her.

"Kelsey, how long until the fear disappears?" He called after her. She turned and looked at him.

"As long as it takes." She answered before running off into the woods. Jasper sighed and walked back towards the house. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

End…

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know that was a short chapter but I plan to write a different story about Kelsey and her history and her connection with the Cullens, it'll go from her past, present, flash back sort of things and then past this story into the near future if that makes sense.

Anyway, read and review

Luv HGP


End file.
